What do we do now?
by TLN
Summary: Voila, l'histoire touche à sa fin. Sur fond d'analyse psy, et sur spoilers de la saison 3... Ma version de ce qui a pu suivre la dernière réplique de la saison 2... Merci de m'avoir lue, et je reviendrai :p
1. Wedding or not wedding?

**What do we do now?**

**Résumé: **Massivement basé sur le dernier épisode de la saison 2, "Stargazer in the puddle", si mes souvenirs sont bons (je suis actuellement dans un état lymphatique absolu), cette fic relate les possibles evènements prenant place dans la saison 3 à venir (en Aout, vivement, 28 episodes, Youhou!!) et plus particulièrement durant leur entrevue avec notre cher et merveilleux Dr Gordon Wyatt, aussi appelé Gordon Gordon hum.  
Mais puisque je suis all about teasing (learned everything from Booth), je ne vais mettre qu'un touuuuut petit bout, qui sera plutôt considéré comme étant "season 2 like" que season 3. Me comprends.

**Disclaimer:** Nan evidemment c'est pas à moa... Mais si dans les années à venir j'me fais engager comme scénariste pour Bones, je saurai m'adapter aux personnages hum...

* * *

Une petite centaine de personnes réunies sur un vieux tube de ZZ Top, un couple de quasi jeunes mariés enfuis sans explications, une lettre du président Bush, une révérande impatiente... Et au centre de toute cette agitation, ce chaos ni plus ni moins... Eux. Couple improbablement réuni par la promiscuité, se tenant face à Dieu comme ils se tiendraient face à leurs sentiments. Souriants, ils attendent que quelquechose se passe alors que tout le reste de l'audience semble leur crier -il leur semble- que c'est à eux de faire que quelquechose se passe. Aussi Brennan, amusée par la situation, scrute le regard de Booth pour y trouver une hypothétique solution... Réciprocité peut-être:

- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Partageant son amusement, il se contente de lui sourire avant de tourner la tête vers la révérande... Au même instant que sa partenaire. Puis, saisissant l'occasion de la faire tiquer comme il adore le faire, il refixe son attention sur elle avec un sourire ravageur:

- Puisque vous avez dit avoir envie de m'épouser, peut-être qu'on devrait saisir l'occasion qui nous est offerte, hum? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Incapable de réprimer sa surprise, naive aussi, elle proteste sans tarder; réalisant rapidement qu'il plaisante. Se reprenant à la dernière seconde. Biensur qu'il plaisante. Il plaisante, non?

- Booth, je n'ai jam...

Puis "saisissant l'occasion" à son tour, elle décide de prendre le jeu à son compte. Peut-être par peur que tout cela ne devienne sérieux. Ou bien... Peut-être parce que sa théorie à propos des désirs cachés masqués par l'humour est rééllement vérifiable. Quand bien même la psychologie ne serait pas une science exacte, elle lui semble convaincante à cet instant.

- Vous savez quoi? Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée. Vous qui êtes si croyant, vous devez penser que Dieu a décidé de nous réunir aujourd'hui à la place de Ange et Hodgins et puis... Mon père et vous, vous vous êtes battus... C'était un peu pour moi, mmh? Ca pourra passer pour une demande pleine de téstostérone. En plus mon père pensait que c'était moi qui allait me marier. Tout semble rejoindre la logique de cet instant.

Vraisemblablement prit à son propre jeu, et incapable de trouver la parade au sourire triomphant de Bones, Booth reste bouche bée pendant un instant, ne laissant qu'une poignée de mots mal assurés sortir de sa bouche avec difficulté:

- Uh, oui je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, elle enchaine:

- Je sais que je suis toujours la première à vous dire, "les faits, rien que les faits, pas de conclusions hâtives" mais... Avouez que c'est troublant, non?

Grimaçant en tentant une nouvelle fois de répondre, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Bones joue son rôle. Normalement c'est lui le provocateur!! Et puis... jouer avec quelquechose d'aussi sérieux lui semble soudainement hors de propos. Il repense à son tour à la théorie de Bones, et comprend que s'il ne trouve pas de réplique mordante à son endroit, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a déjà eu cette conversation avec elle; comme toutes les autres conversations qu'il s'est retenu de jouer et rejouer dans sa tête depuis deux ans. Il s'était souvent imaginé lui dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir vu Rebecca lui refuser sa main, parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu lui demander de l'épouser, parce que c'était elle la femme avec qui il avait envie de passer sa vie, qu'elle était unique. Et elle lui prouve encore à ce moment préçis.

Mais Cam, s'impatientant comme le reste de l'assemblée -dont une partie a commencé à quitter l'endroit- interrompt ce moment de mutisme, ou révélation, pour tenter de rendre un tant soit peu réalisme à la scène. Elle s'approche de Brennan et lui tapote l'épaule:

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire, improvisation théatrale ou autre, mais je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que nous avons deux jeunes non-mariés en fuite nous ayant donné pour seule instruction de "profiter de la réception pour eux". Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Attendant une réponse, elle observe le couple, qui s'observe avec une intensité nouvelle. Brennan ayant rapidement analysé la gène de Booth, maintenant persuadée qu'elle a poussé le jeu trop loin, s'en voulant de son manque de tact, se demandant quelle partie de sa tirade a pu dépasser la mesure. Finissant même par se demander si ce n'est pas le fond, et non la forme de cette vaste plaisanterie qui a pu pauser problème. Parce qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, non? Elle doute à nouveau. Et elle le regarde, devenue silencieuse à son tour. Jusqu'à une nouvelle interruption de Cam, presque accueillie par Booth avec un certain soulagement:

- Vous êtes devenus sourds?

Quittant Bones du regard immédiatement après la remarque de Cam, il tappe dans ses mains comme à son habitude, comme pour... relancer l'action. Ne pas se fixer sur quelquechose qui, il le sait, ne ménera nulle part. Aussi, souriant de manière aussi convaincante, enjouée que possible:

- Oui, la réception! Pas besoin des mariés pour se prendre une cuite, pas vrai?!

Puis sans oser reposer les yeux sur Bones, il se tourne vers ceux qui n'ont pas encore quitté l'église, utilisant son ton de "décideur" comme sur les scènes de crimes:

- Bon, je vous propose à tous de suivre le conseil de Jack et Angela, allez à la reception, profitez en et... Dites à tous ceux qui sont déjà rentrés chez eux de vous rejoindre.

Ce que les gens présents s'empressent de faire, ravis de pouvoir quitter l'étrangeté de cette cérémonie. Mais avant que Booth n'ait eu le temps de leur emboiter le pas, laissant derrière lui un Bones décontenancée, Cam l'apostrophe en la pointant du doigt:

- Tu n'étais pas sur le point de te marier?

L'idée que quelqun d'autre ait pu être témoin de la scène surgissant dans l'esprit de Bones avec tout son cortège d'embarrassement, gène et autres; elle s'empresse de répondre, maladroitement, pendant que Booth se contente de grimaçer comme toujours lorsque contrarié, ou prit de court.

- C'était... En fait c'était une plaisanterie. Je veux dire... Je... Je ne crois pas au mariage. Et même si... Booth représente l'archétype du géniteur-protecteur-mâle Alpha, ce qui, d'un point de vue anthropologique fait de lui le candidat idéal... Je... Je ne suis pas... amoureuse de lui.

Se tournant vers Booth en disant cela, elle le voit se rengorger lorsqu'elle mentionne son état de "candidat idéal", affichant par la même un petit sourire satisfait de lui-même qu'elle reconnait rapidement. Et s'il est embarrassé d'être surprit dans cette posture, cela se transforme vite en deception lorsqu'elle ajoute qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse. Sa fierté légèrement heurtée, ses attentes aussi... Cela dit, conscient du ridicule de sa réaction, ou éspérant que Bones est aussi peu sincère que lui, il joue le jeu. Affligeant les deux femmes d'une nouvelle grimace destinée à mieux leur faire comprendre combien être marié à Bones lui serait pénible:

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas amoureux de vous. Je veux dire... Franchement, pfffiou... On travaille ensemble et vous trouvez déjà le moyen de me donner envie de me taper la tête contre les murs...Alors... Evidemment c'était une plaisanterie.

Si Brennan acquiese, satisfaite de la rationalité de sa réponse, naivement rassurée de pouvoir remettre à plus tard sa reflexion sur une hypothétique relation avec lui; Cam elle, se contente d'un sourire ironique. Connaissant suffisament Booth pour savoir quand il ment ou non, elle est consciente de ce qui le lie à sa partenaire. Cela avait été le motif de discordes entre eux, de bien des doutes pour elle. Elle lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il était amoureux de sa "Bones", et si toujours il avait répondu par la négative, jamais il n'avait su se montrer convaincant. Invoquant le travail, la collaboration, le FBI, leurs différences, leurs constantes joutes verbales, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'excuses. Et si elle l'avait accepté dans son lit, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle voulait tenter de marquer son territoire auprès de Brennan, lui fixer des limites. Si au labo elle n'était pas parvenue à faire la loi, elle avait au moins réussi à s'imiscer dans leur couple. Pour un temps...

Elle s'en était voulu, s'était trouvée ridicule, mais s'excusait en pensant qu'après tout... C'était elle qui l'avait eu en premier, non? Jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette un terme, invocant à nouveau le travail, les règles, les risques; de nouvelles excuses. Ou... de réélles peurs. De quoi l'empêcher d'avouer à Bones ses sentiments pour elle.

**A SUIIIIIVRE... **

Oui je suis un grosse sadique, adouçie par la quantité de reviews :P


	2. Oooh Therapy!

Bon, bon, bon... Puisque la réponse a été rapiiiiide, merci merciiiii à Piruleta: Je vais tenter d'être un ptit peu moins sadique ce souar (Merci au loft pourri de TF1 qui est irregardable.), et t'en fais pas pour Cam; minor rôle dans mon histoire :P.  
Et merciiii à toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutées dans leurs favoris. Voila dooooonc, un petit bout (gros bout) de la suite... Mais bon, on se refait pas, je fais durer le suspens comme on ferait durer un magnum chocolat blanc (bon on va éviter de le laisser fondre et couler tout de même hum...). Cela concerne donc le début de leur entrevue avec Wyatt, il n'y aura pas de flash-backs concernants la soirée du mariage, juste des allusions. Les Flash-backs viendront... plus tard :p (oui oui ze suis méssante tout plein.)

**Disclaimer: **Pff bah si j'AI des chausettes zarbis comme Booth, n'a moa. NA!

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard... _

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous séparer...

Assis l'un près de l'autre avec la même attitude guerrière qu'à leur habitude, chaque réplique destinée à faire plier l'autre; Booth et Brennan se demandent si personne ne va venir briser cette harmonie crée au fil du temps. Des épreuves. Ils fonctionnent comme ça, ils aiment s'envoyer des piques, savoir qu'ils n'ont besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre malgré leur opposition constante. Ce lien, pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient voir qui que ce soit y mettre fin. Pourtant... Trois jours auparavant Booth avait reçu l'ordre de ses supérieurs de consulter un psychanaliste avec sa partenaire, une étude statistique de son service ayant révélé que le taux de crimes résolus par la paire était en nette diminution depuis quelques semaines. Pour Booth il s'agissait d'une visite de routine, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait croire, inquiet malgré tout de l'issue de cette entrevue. Mais Brennan, si extérieurement sereine, craignait plus que tout de devoir mettre fin à sa collaboration avec le FBI, de devoir abandonner l'aventure du terrain ou même pire: avoir un autre agent assigné à ses cotés. Oui, ce que tous deux craignaient n'était en rien professionnel même s'ils essayaient de s'en convaincre. Tout ce qui les inquiétait résidait dans la possibilité de ne plus partager le quotidien l'un de l'autre.

Malgré tout ils sont là, à se chamailler pour des broutilles, comme si rien ne pouvait changer. Deux années passées de cette manière, pourquoi y mettre un terme? Surtout si quelqun d'autre ambitionne de le faire à leur place.

- Oui... On travaille bien ensemble.

- Mieux que bien! On peut même dire que nous sommes de loin les meilleurs enquêteurs de cette pièce!

Tentative maladroite de Brennan pour détendre son partenaire, ou pour se détendre elle même. Efficace, puisqu'il y répond par un léger éclat de rire:

- Ne t'imagines pas que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire...

Tentant de faire l'innocente, elle se relève légèrement en prenant la posture de l'indignation. Ce qu'il trouve à la fois comique et attendrissant; comme souvent lorsqu'il se surprend à commenter intérieurement les agissements de Bones.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Amusé, il s'apprête à répondre quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvre. Et en sort la figure dorénavant familière d'un certain Dr Gordon... Gordon. Ce à la grande surprise de ses deux patients, dont l'expression révèle suffisament le trouble pour faire sourire le Docteur:

- Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, je suis absolument ravi de vous revoir!

Booth, la bouche encore entrouverte par l'étonnement, tente de placer une réplique mordante sans y parvenir. Ce qui laisse le champs libre à Brennan, aussi délicate qu'à l'accoutumée:

- Je croyais que vous aviez fini de... soigner les élans d'agressivité de Booth.

Réaction immédiate de l'interessé qui se tourne rapidement vers elle:

- HEY!

Ce qui amuse d'autant plus Gordon, s'effaçant de devant sa porte avec un geste courtois pour les laisser passer:

- Je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter de tout cela à l'intérieur, qu'en dites vous?

Acquiesant, Brennan se lève, suivie de Booth qui, vexé par ses propos, prend soin de lui glisser à l'oreille une remarque dont il a le secret:

- Je te rappelerai qu'avant de te connaitre, je n'avais pas "d'élans d'agressivité".

Sans le regarder, ni même chercher à masquer ses paroles, elle lance:

- Si tu le dis...

Ce à quoi bien entendu Booth répond par une grimaçe agacée, mimiquant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Biensur rien de tout cela n'échappe à Gordon. Et s'il ne parvient à se départir de son sourire en voyant cela, c'est avant tout parce qu'il connait par avance le résultat de cette analyse. Leur demandant de bien vouloir s'asseoir, il remarque l'aisance avec laquelle ils coordonnent leurs gestes et y remarque une familiarité qui confine à l'intimité totale. Ils se connaissent, très bien. Elle savait qu'il allait prendre de la place sur le canapé parce qu'il s'assied toujours très bas, alors anticipant ses gestes elle s'est assise un quart de seconde après lui afin de ne pas en être trop éloignée. Toujours proches, il l'avait remarqué lors de leurs premières entrevues déjà.

- Bien. Avez vous des question à me poser? Vous semblez perturbés de vous trouver ici. Ou bien de, me, trouver ici, n'ai-je pas raison?

Sans même laisser le temps à Booth de répondre, Bones se penche vers lui en ignorant la présence du Docteur; un autre signe de leur complicité qu'il ne manque pas d'ajouter comme une autre pierre à l'édifice.

- Booth... Tu as été en analyse avec lui pendant des semaines, comment est-ce que le fait que nous nous trouvions dans son cabinet a pu t'échapper?

Murmurant à son tour vers elle, ignorant le Docteur sans le vouloir -lorsqu'elle réclamait son attention il la lui donnait toujours entièrement, quel que soit le lieu et cela lui avait souvent été reproché par ses collègues ou supérieurs- il tente à nouveau de se défendre:

- On ne se voyait jamais ici. La première fois je suis allé chez lui et...

- Ah oui, la fois du barbecue c'est vrai.

Nouvelle grimace agacée lorsqu'elle lui coupe la parole, mais une grimace qui encore une fois se revèle être très parlante pour Gordon; qui ne tarde pas à y voir la racine de leur problème. La domination. Il sait pertinemment que chacun d'eux est un animal sauvage que l'autre tente d'apprivoiser, de comprendre, mais que rien de tel ne se fait sans heurt. Et il ne doute certainement pas du fait que tous les deux aiment particulièrement l'idée d'être "agacé" par une sortie quelconque de l'autre. Une relation qu'il pense à la fois complexe et tellement commune. L'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme en somme.  
Satisfait de son analyse intérieure, le Dr Gordon se permet de mettre fin à leur conciliabule:

- Effectivement Dr Brennan, l'agent Booth ne s'était jamais rendu à mon cabinet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être y voyait-il quelquechose de trop formel... Quoi qu'il en soit il s'arrangeait toujours pour que nos entrevues aient lieu en terrain "neutre"; une manière peut-être de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de suivre une psychothérapie mais seulement de... partager ses pensées avec quelqun d'anonyme. N'est-ce pas agent Booth?

Sourcils froncés, Booth se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester couché étant donné le nombre de revers qu'il se voit forcé d'essuyer depuis son arrivée ici. Mais le soldat sommeillant en lui veille toujours:

- Mes supérieurs m'avaient donné l'ordre de me soumettre à une evaluation psychologique; ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je fais à nouveau après avoir reçu l'ordre, encore une fois, de m'y soumettre. Ma volonté personelle n'a rien à voir la-dedans.

Toujours impressionnée lorsqu'en présence de cette partie de lui qu'elle connait en réalité si peu, cette partie froide et distante qui ne discute pas mais execute -non sans toutefois ajouter à ce qu'il considère ridicule, une certaine dose de sarcasmes- elle l'observe en acquiesant, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas su mieux répondre. Puis, fonctionnant de la même manière que lors de leurs interrogatoires, elle ajoute, se tournant à nouveau vers le Docteur:

- Quelle est la raison de notre présence ici? Est-ce que le FBI à décidé de nous séparer?

Souriant face à la franchise de Bones, Gordon ne peut se résoudre à lui mentir:

- Je ne pense pas que l'idée soit de vous séparer Dr Brennan. Cela dit, vos supérieurs m'ont communiqué leur inquiétude quant à l'efficacité de votre collaboration qui aurait, d'après leurs dires, diminué depuis quelques semaines. Mon travail sera donc de determiner avec vous la cause de ce menu problème afin de rendre votre travail plus... fructueux.

- Et si vous n'y parvenez pas? Ils vont nous séparer?

Ne masquant pas son inquiétude, Bones devient pressante; un ton que Booth connait suffisament pour savoir qu'il est grand temps pour lui d'entrer dans la conversation, au moins pour la rassurer:

- Bones... Calme toi. Ils ne nous sépareront pas.

Etant un homme affable, Gordon joue la carte humour afin lui aussi, d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne voudrait pas se mettre son illustre patiente à dos. Surtout après avoir obtenu d'elle -qui deteste la psychologie, est-ce utile de le rappeler- l'aveu que sa technique analytique est efficace.

- Je vois que l'agent Booth a d'avantage de foi en moi que vous n'en avez Dr Brennan. Je pense, en toute franchise, qu'il n'y aura pas lieu de vous séparer. Si j'ai été désigné pour vous évaluer c'est d'ailleurs parce que je suis déjà en parfaite connaissance de votre dossier, et ai pu assurer vos supérieurs de votre capacité à collaborer. Je vous dirai ce que je leur ai dit: Comme tous les couples, il se peut que vous traversiez une période difficile, cela a déjà été le cas. Et comme la dernière fois, naturellement, nous trouverons un moyen de vous remettre sur les rails. Qu'en dites vous?

Les deux se regardent, regardent le Dr Gordon, puis se regardent à nouveau pour savoir qui parlera en premier. Ce sera Booth:

- Mais... La dernière fois, c'est moi qui vous avait demandé de nous remettre en marche. Là... ni Bones ni moi n'avons l'impression d'avoir de problèmes.

Bones acquiese, convaincue. Ce nouveau témoignage de complémentarité entre eux entrainant un nouveau sourire du Doc:

- Les statistiques, agent Booth. Vous savez combien le FBI accorde d'importance aux statistiques. Ils se figurent que les problèmes de chiffres sont le résultat de problèmes relationnels entre leurs enquéteurs. C'est une analyse très simpliste, je le concède. Mais malheureusement, ni vous, ni moi ne sommes en mesure de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort pour le moment. D'où, l'importance de cette évaluation!

Finissant sa phrase sur un ton enjoué, il continue d'analyser la gestuelle de ses patients. Booth, toujours installé avec l'aisance qu'on lui connait, est néanmoins plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée; sa machoire se serrant et se desserrant à intervalles réguliers. Bones, elle, observe. Elle regarde le Docteur avant de tourner son regard vers son partenaire, toujours en quète de réponses tangibles, toujours dans l'espoir qu'il va la rassurer. Une dépendance à laquelle elle s'était vite habituée. Se tourner vers lui, toujours, dans les instants de doute, de peur. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se tourner vers lui. Un nouveau détail n'échappant biensur pas au témoin silencieux de la scène. Mais voyant son collègue garder lui aussi le silence, elle se résigne et pose la question elle-même:

- Alors de quoi est-ce que nous allons parler?

- De vous Dr Brennan, de votre relation avec l'agent Booth.

- Mais suivant quel shéma?

Booth, habitué à ce genre de questions sorties de nulle part, et rompu à cet exercice de "traducteur" entre scientifique et être humain -comme il se plaisait à le répéter depuis deux ans- se penche vers elle avant que Gordon n'ait le temps de répondre:

- Bones, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de shémas. Il pose des questions, on se contente de répondre, de faire la conversation.

- Comme la dernière fois?

- Comme la dernière fois.

Attitude cette fois paternaliste, il termine par un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Lui donnant ce qu'elle avait vainement attendu quelques instants plus tôt. Reconnaissante de le voir jouer son habituel rôle de "tampon emotionnel" entre elle et le monde, elle acquiese avec conviction. Gordon profitant de l'occasion pour leur faire remarquer cet état quasi-fusionnel, persuadé qu'ils n'en ont même pas conscience:

- Je me permets de vous interrompre à nouveau, afin de... souligner un aspect primordial de cette thérapie. Bien entendu, elle sera constituée de dialogues entre vous et moi; mais elle doit avant tout être constituée d'un dialogue entre: vous. Est-ce que vous rencontez des difficultés lorsqu'il est question de dialoguer ensemble?

Leur language corporel se faisant encore témoin de leur lien, ils se scrutent afin de savoir à qui reviendra le soin de répondre, afin de confirmer d'un regard que cette réponse sera la même. L'évidence de celle çi les frappant si visiblement qu'ils affichent la même expression au même instant:

- Si vous entendez par là, est-ce que depuis la dernière fois, après que vous ayez réussi à ré-établir un dialogue constructif entre nous; il y a eu de nouveaux conflits? Non. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, les habituels différents. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir tort, et je ne supporte pas les conjectures.

Entendant la fin de sa remarque, Booth hausse un sourcil, vexé:

- Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu essaies de me prouver que j'ai tort quand j'ai raison.

Gordon, ravi de cette réponse pour le moins vive, frappe dans ses mains avec enthousiasme:

- Nous y voila! Vous en êtes toujours là donc. Permettez moi de vous rappeler les raisons, de votre première entrevue avec moi. Vous étiez en conflit parce que vous essayez d'imposer à l'autre vos convictions, et parce que ce besoin de vous imposer l'un à l'autre était devenu le témoin d'une complémentarité vous ramenant à votre condition personnelle: la domination. Un vecteur sexuel dont vous avez prit conscience uniquement lorsqu'il a été menacé par l'interaction du Dr Brennan avec l'agent Sullivan. Vous amenant à questionner la nature de votre relation et à, par conséquent, user de suppositions quant aux sentiments de l'autre. Vous vous êtes scrutés, vous avez perdu confiance en la clarté de vos liens, d'où le conflit. Il me semble, que c'est à nouveau le cas.

Si Brennan acquiese, visiblement appréciative -fait étonnant la concernant-, Booth grimace:

- Quoi?

Amusé, Gordon poursuit pourtant sans tenter de l'éclairer; persuadé qu'il a très bien comprit ce dont il est question:

-Vous êtes, comme je vous l'ai dit, de nature dominatrice tous les deux, ce qui crée automatiquement un climat tendu, mais dont vous semblez vous nourrir. Vous aimez l'adversité, mais paradoxalement, vous avez tous les deux envie de comprendre l'autre, de vous laisser dominer. Freud dirait certainement que votre "je" primal est en quète d'un manque que le "moi" et le "surmoi" tentent de combler égotiquement par ces eternels conflits... Mais en ce qui me concerne, je me contenterai de vous dire que si votre mode de fonctionnement est brutal et efficace de la sorte; il vous faudrait libérer la partie de vous la plus fragile, la plus honnète, ce qui vous permettrait d'éviter les suppositions, le doute, ou la peur de voir la nature de votre relation changer.

Booth acquiese en souriant -l'habituel sourire ironique-, Brennan plus sérieusement. Il semble qu'elle ait saisi quelque chose que Gordon s'est contenté de sous entendre.

- Ok, c'est génial. Donc, pour traduire ça en language humain, Bones et moi on fonctionne en mode conflit mais c'est uniquement un moyen de nous protéger vis à vis de l'autre au niveau personnel. Et ce que vous nous suggérez, c'est d'être plus ouverts l'un envers l'autre, c'est ça? Bien, parfait, problème reglé, Bones on va tout se dire dans les moindres détails maintenant. Si je pleure en regardant Oprah, tu le sauras.

En disant cela, content de lui, il se lève, mais voit que Bones est toujours assise, observant Gordon avec méthode.

- Bones? On y va?

Elle ne le regarde pas, se contente d'essayer de lire en Gordon, qui lui sourit avant de lever les yeux vers son partenaire:

- Je pense que le Dr Brennan ne partage pas votre opinion. Comme souvent, n'est-ce pas?

Sourcils froncés, il reprend sa place près d'elle, attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Prêt à entendre une nouvelle théorie anthropologique avec plaisir, ironique est-ce necessaire de le préciser? Bien que souvent, malgré le vocabulaire rébarbatif, il ait trouvé son compte dans les études comportementales faites par sa partenaire. Oui après tout, ils étaient vraiment complémentaires. Elle était le fait brut, il était l'affinement intuitif.

- Dr Gordon... Vous sous entendez que nous sommes à nouveau en train de suspecter un attachement sentimental chez l'autre, c'est ça?

Affichant immédiatement un sourire radieux, le Dr Gordon ne pense pas necessaire d'y ajouter une réponse quelconque... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un indice sur la raison de cette nouvelle suspicion entre eux. Bien qu'il ait déjà une ou deux théories à vérifier:

- Mais puisqu'aucun de nous n'a manifesté le besoin de vous consulter, qu'il n'y a aucun malaise apparent. Comment est-ce que vous êtes certain que quelquechose a pu nous rendre...suspicieux des sentiments de l'autre?

Voyant Booth la regarder en coin avec appréhension, il sait qu'il a mit le doigt sur la source du problème. Et qu'il n'aura aucun mal à le leur faire avouer.

- A vous de me le dire Dr Brennan.

Résultat escompté, elle regarde aussitôt son collègue, comme pour savoir si elle devrait en dire d'avantage ou non. L'expression catégorique de Booth la stoppant net. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Gordon pense au contraire qu'elle ne fera pas attendre la verité, voyant son honnèteté sans faille comme une très grande qualité, mais certainement un veritable handicap.

- Il y a deux mois...

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE!! AAAH Y'a eu QUOIIII y'a deux moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis???** (On se demande hein hum...)


	3. The importance of being earnest

**AAaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Merci un million de milliard de fois pour vos reviews!!! Ca fait un plaisir fou de voir sa boite mail pleine de reviews à la place des spams et pubs pour les baumes du tigre et autres merveilles de la technologie pour hommes frustrés (bref hum.) **

**Alors, comme je suis très très contente de vos réactions, voila un gros gros morceau tout chaud, qui je l'espère, va satisfaire vos attentes. La fin est très chaude et très mouillée (bouhou je suis cracra... Mais je dis rien de plus hum.)**

**Alooors, quand même, que je réponde à chacunes de vous (même si je sais que votre attention est désormais totalement tournée vers le chaud-mouillé):**

_**Beinganotherone:**_ Merci beaucoup; j'avais assez peur de tomber à coté du style de Gordon, parce que l'humour anglais est plutôt compliqué à rendre lol Je suis rassurée!! Pour ce qui est de la conjug et du temps, il est vrai que j'écris souvent au présent, c'est parce que j'écris plus de scénarios que d'histoires. Je suis contente que ça rende bien ;)  
Quand à ce qu'ils ont fait il y a deux mois... Si on se doute, le suspens repose sur où, quand, comment :P!!

_**Ewyn, missbooth:**_ Merci merci ;) J'espère que ce chapitre sera satisfaisant. Il est très long, donc ça peut devenir barbant. Je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois. Il y a du avant et après mes partiels, donc je sais pas si quelques antagonismes ne se seront pas glissés par là. Vous me direz!!

_**Rose:**_ Merciiii!! Je suis ravie que l'effet recherché fonctionne!! Comme je l'ai dit je suis plutôt sur l'écriture scénaristique, donc très visuelle et fixée sur les dialogues. Même si j'essaie d'être un bon narrateur omniscient de temps en temps :P

_**Willaimine:**_ Encore plus sadique aujourd'hui qu'hier :p Mais je te laisse le vérifier par toi même!!

_**jojo738:**_ Merciii aussiiii!! Que s'est-il passé il y a deux moiiiiis? Hum hum hummmm... Plein de choses vraisemblablement. Plein plein plein. :p

* * *

_- Mais puisqu'aucun de nous n'a manifesté le besoin de vous consulter, qu'il n'y a aucun malaise apparent. Comment est-ce que vous êtes certain que quelquechose a pu nous rendre...suspicieux des sentiments de l'autre? _

_Voyant Booth la regarder en coin avec appréhension, il sait qu'il a mit le doigt sur la source du problème. Et qu'il n'aura aucun mal à le leur faire avouer._

_- A vous de me le dire Dr Brennan. _

_Résultat escompté, elle regarde aussitôt son collègue, comme pour savoir si elle devrait en dire d'avantage ou non. L'expression catégorique de Booth la stoppant net. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Gordon pense au contraire qu'elle ne fera pas attendre la verité, voyant son honnèteté sans faille comme une très grande qualité, mais certainement un veritable handicap._

_- Il y a deux mois..._

- Bones!

Son ton est sec, comme toujours lorsqu'il essaie de l'empecher de dire quelquechose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Qu"ils" pourraient regretter en l'occurrence. Sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire pourrait mettre une fin définitive à leur collaboration. Mais elle, ne l'entend pas ainsi:

- Booth ecoute, je pense que l'analyse du Dr Gordon est très censée. Il peut nous aider à améliorer nos rapports. Même si, ma foi en la psychologie est limitée, je pense qu'elle peut se révéler efficace. Il t'a aidé, tu lui as fait confiance. J'ai confiance en toi, alors je lui fais confiance...

Booth grimace, agacé; il sait qu'elle a raison, mais il craint les repercussions. Tous deux ignorent à nouveau la présence du docteur, qui bien entendu se délécte de pouvoir les observer à loisir et en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.

- C'est justement là le problème Bones, la confiance.

En disant cela, Booth s'assied sur le bord du canapé, se rapprochant de Gordon. Il sait qu'il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et que tôt ou tard, il lui sera impossible de faire tenir sa langue à sa partenaire. Aussi prefère-t-il prendre les devants avec leur thérapeute:

- Dr Gordon... ce... ce qui est dit ici sera mentionné dans le rapport d'évaluation que vous remettrez à mes supérieurs?

- Une synthèse de mon analyse leur sera remise agent Booth, pourquoi ça?

Son "pourquoi", prononcé avec malice, fait comprendre à Booth qu'il n'est vraiment plus necessaire d'essayer de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit; et... qu'il est possible de lui faire confiance. Pourtant il prefère s'en assurer:

- Non je veux dire, les details... Vous pouvez omettre de mentionner certaines causes? Ou bien est-ce que...

- Agent Booth, je suis psychothérapeute. Je suis par conséquent tenu au secret médical. Cela dit, si ce que vous me confiez a une influence sur la qualité de votre travail et que vous n'y remédiez pas, je serai forcé en tant que collaborateur du FBI, de transmettre les données afin que des décisions soient prises. Mais... Tout à fait entre nous, je ne pense pas que ce que vous êtes sur le point de me dire méritera d'être mentionné, si cela peut vous rassurer.

Le sourire complice de Gordon rassure autant qu'il inquiète Booth, qui se réinstalle au fond du canapé après avoir jetté un coup d'oeil vers Bones, elle même absorbée par l'observation de leur conversation. Réalisant maintenant que son habituel manque de reserve pourrait leur causer beaucoup plus d'ennuis qu'à l'accoutumée. Aussi lorsque les deux hommes tournent leur attention vers elle pour qu'elle reprenne là où elle avait été stoppée, elle n'ose pas affronter leur regard:

- Dr Brennan, où en étiez vous?

Elle cherche les mots, hésitante, marquant de nombreuses pauses. Sa gène se répercutant sur Booth, qui, aimerait vraisemblablement pouvoir prendre la parole à sa place pour la soulager, se... soulager.

- Je... Il y a deux mois... ma... ma meilleure amie Angela... Elle... elle et Hodgins se sont mariés, enfin ils ne se sont pas vraiment mariés, ils sont partis précipitement. Il se trouve qu'Ange est, toujours mariée, et donc leur mariage n'était pas légal. On ne sait toujours pas à qui elle était mariée, elle non plus d'ailleurs...

La voyant se perdre dans d'habituelles digressions, Booth grimaçe, doutant encore de ce qui viendra ensuite, mais il ne l'interrompt plus pour autant. Peu désireux de rendre la chose encore plus suspecte aux yeux du docteur Gordon. Enfin, elle ose regarder son partenaire en quète d'approuvement, mais lorsqu'elle voit sa tête, elle comprend qu'elle ferait mieux d'en venir aux faits, quels qu'ils soient:

- Bref... pendant la cérémonie, Booth m'a expliqué, que mon père aurait pu... s'enfuir quand il l'a arrêté. Qu'il ne l'aurait pas poursuivi, par égard pour moi. Qu'il... a accepté de se battre avec lui quand mon père lui a demandé, plutôt que de devoir lui tirer dessus. Parce que mon père, ne voulait pas m'abandonner et... Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très claire. Mais j'ai énormement de mal à exprimer ce genre de...

Effectivement, Booth et Gordon la regardent, perplexes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient à ce qu'elle dise ça, et si le premier est plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette tentative de dissimulation maladroite; le second, sourcil haussé, commence à voir où elle veut en venir et s'empresse de donner plus de corps à sa déclaration hasardeuse. Du moins essaie:

- Oui ce que... Bones essaie de dire c'est que... Oui non en fait je ne sais pas. Bones?

- Je veux dire que peut-être que le fait que... tu aies choisi de me protéger, par delà ta fonction; le fait que tu te sois battu avec... mon père parce qu'il te l'a demandé... Si ca avait été un criminel entre guillemets "normal", tu lui aurais tiré une balle dans la jambe probablement, je ne sais pas. Là tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, et, tu as accedé à sa demande parce que c'est mon père et que... Non Booth s'il te plait, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça...

Le regard suppliant, elle est plus embarrassée que jamais. Parce que malgré la teneur du propos, elle se met à nu, véritablement. Et elle voit que ça touche Booth, profondément. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle lui demande de mettre fin à son supplice, en lui disant qu'il comprend, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se torturer à dire des mots qu'elle n'a jamais dits. Il lui sourit:

- Tu es très douée au contraire. Enfin, relativement. Disons que le principal c'est que j'ai comprit.

Passant de l'emotion à l'amusement, ils échangent un de ces regards dont ils ont le secret; et une fois encore, Gordon y met fin avec satisfaction. Ils sont faciles à lire, mais néanmoins passionnants:

- Donc, Dr Brennan, vous craignez que le soin apporté à votre père par l'agent Booth ne soit le témoin de sentiments plus, profonds pour vous? Bien. C'est très pertinant, mais cela dit je ne pense pas qu'il soit question de ça aujourd'hui. Vous semblez tout à fait conscients de ce fait tous les deux.

Booth sourit, désabusé, lançant un coup d'oeil à sa partenaire:

- Bien essayé Bones.

- Quoi? J'étais sincère...

- Je sais.

Souriant toujours, il fixe son attention sur Gordon:

- Vous promettez de ne pas vous étendre sur les détails dans votre rapport?

- Dans la mesure où ils n'affectent pas de manière définitive votre collaboration, et/ou s'il est possible d'y remédier. Cela va sans dire.

Comme s'ils étaient en train de marchander quelque chose, ils posent les termes d'un accord que Bones ne comprend pas. Elle qui était d'habitude si peu douée pour mentir, avait senti qu'il était temps pour elle de ne pas servir uniquement la verité, et voila que Booth l'encourage dans le sens inverse. Quitte à mettre en péril leur avenir commun.

- Oui on... parlera de la définition de "remédier" plus tard. Donc, on peut vous faire confiance?

- Avez vous déjà eu à vous plaindre de moi par le passé agent Booth?

- Bien.

Satisfait, il lui tend la main afin de sceller leur accord; laissant Bones à sa contemplation, legèrement larguée:

- Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi vous faites ça?

De nouveau confiant, à l'aise, Booth regarde sa partenaire avec un amusement sincère, reprenant son rôle de protecteur, d'interprète. S'empêchant de s'imaginer quel vide il aurait à combler s'il devait abandonner ce rôle un jour pour une erreur comise, un erreur qu'il ne regrette pourtant pas.

- Vas y Bones. Dis lui la verité...

- Quelle verité? Je lui ai dit la verité à l'instant.

- Non Bones... Rembobine. "Il y a 2 mois.." _après_, la cérémonie... pas pendant.

S'apprêtant à protester, elle ouvre la bouche, mais observant son partenaire elle comprend tout à coup la raison d'être de leur poignée de main. Et se dit que s'il a accepté de parler, c'est qu'il ne doit rien avoir à craindre. Se reposant une nouvelle fois sur son jugement sans le questionner:

- Mai... D'accord. Cela dit, il y a eu quelque chose pendant la cérémonie aussi...

Voyant la nouvelle grimaçe teintée d'incompréhension affichée par Booth, le doc s'imisce afin de tirer les choses au clair. Son pragmatisme et son sourire paternaliste le servant à merveille comme toujours:

- Peut-être que ce qui est arrivé pendant la cérémonie n'était pas aussi important pour l'agent Booth que pour vous Dr Brennan.

Légèrement vexée par la remarque, le regard de Bones passe du docteur à son partenaire. Et si l'expression de ce dernier passe de la pseudo incompréhension à la peur d'avoir manqué de tact, Gordon lui, est heureux de voir que son nouveau stratagème a fonctionné. Effectivement, rien de tel que le conflit pour révéler les sentiments... Les réactions sont instantanées, jamais calculées.

- Booth m'a demandé de l'épouser quand Jack et Angela sont partis.

- Interessant...

- AAaah, ça. Oui mais je plaisantais Bones. Je veux dire, tu sais que je plaisantais, non?

- Oui, enfin quand je t'ai dit oui, tu n'avais plus vraiment l'air de plaisanter...

- Vous lui avez dit oui? Très interessant.

Moue pensive pour le psy, regard fuyant pour l'agent du FBI, et mine convaincue pour l'anthropologue. La dernière attendant de son partenaire plus qu'une de ses sempiternelles grimaçes comme contre-arguement:

- Booth...

- Oui mais... Tu plaisantais toi aussi. Evidemment, je... sur le moment je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes oui. Essentiellement parce que ce n'est pas ton... genre.

De nouveau vexé par le sous entendu -son manque d'humour ayant toujours été un handicap socialement- elle se contente d'ouvrir la bouche; laissant à Gordon le soin de la ramener à la raison:

- Dr Brennan, quand... vous avez dit oui, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez fait?

- J'avais envie de voir sa réaction. Quelques jours avant, il m'avait fait une remarque sur le mariage et je lui avais dit que s'il plaisantait avec moi à ce sujet c'était peut-être révélateur d'un désir subconscient.

- Très juste Dr Brennan.

C'est maintenant au tour de Booth de rester bouche bée. Voulant protester, il se sent en inferiorité numérique soudainement. Il plaisantait sincèrement ce jour là, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui, effectivement. Peut-être qu'ensuite, sa gène, n'avait été que le reflet d'une reflexion plus sérieuse, trop hypothétique sur le sujet. Mais la question n'était pas là, plus aujourd'hui. Aussi prend-t-il une seconde, histoire de savoir exactement sur quelles bases il va faire repartir le débat. Manipuler le dialogue... Ce n'est que son métier après tout.

- Ok bien; ma réaction était normale, j'ai été surprit, point. Pas plus surprit que je ne l'ai été quand tu m'as allumé à la reception.

Réaction très gamine, il sait qu'il n'a dit ce qu'il a dit que dans le but de reprendre le dessus dans l'échange. Que dans le but de faire oublier une légère faiblesse sentimentale au profit d'une autre. Et même si cela se revèle efficace -il n'en doute pas aux vues de l'expression de sa partenaire- il se sent coupable de l'avoir utilisée pour ne pas paraitre faible. Mais une fois dans le jeu...

- Je... Je ne t'ai pas allumé!! D'abord qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "allumer"?!!

- Allumer? C'est quand ta partenaire vient s'asseoir sur tes genoux en te disant qu'elle te considère comme son territoire "anthropologiquement", et qu'elle te harcèle pour que tu promettes que tu ne coucheras plus avec ton ex -Cam, en l'occurrence- afin qu'elle n'ai pas à affirmer son autorité sur le territoire que tu représentes. Ah et eventuellement, quand elle frotte son derrière contre ton entre-jambe pendant que vous dansez.

Voyant le Dr Gordon réprimer un léger éclat de rire, elle le regarde, vexée, ressentant le besoin de se justifier:

- J'avais bu. Je n'étais plus maitre de moi-même.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Et c'est au tour de Brennan de ressortir leur "dirty little secrets" afin de reprendre la main. Encore et toujours en proie à cette soif de domination qui les caractérise.

- Tu n'étais pas vraiment maitre de toi-même non plus dans la piscine, si tu veux en venir aux détails...

Gordon fronce maintenant les sourcils, et alors que Booth s'apprête à répliquer, il les interrompt d'un signe de main, désireux de comprendre; et définitivement amusé:

- Cette soirée a, vraisemblablement été riche en evènements, mais, si vous pouviez vous y reférer chronologiquement, cela m'aiderait grandement.

Booth prend la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire. Usant d'un débit de parole suffisament important pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui couper la parole, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire:

- Ce soir là, Bones a passé plus d'une heure à se faire draguer par un type qui lui versait et reversait du champagne sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Quand elle est venue me voir, elle était legèrement éméchée d'où son comportement. Je lui ai demandé de s'asseoir le temps que j'aille lui chercher un café, et avant que je ne sois revenu elle était partie. Je l'ai cherchée pendant une demi heure, j'ai fait le tour du parc où avait lieu la reception. J'avais peur que le minable qui l'avait saoulé ait profité de la situation pour l'embarquer avec lui. Bref, finalement je l'ai retrouvée dans la piscine de l'hotel.

- Seule?

- Seule. Et nue.

Face à cette précision, Gordon laisse échapper un sourire. Pas tant pour la mention de sa nudité que pour la manière dont Booth a prononcé le mot; avec gravité. Brennan elle, roule les yeux en signe de protestation, avant de préciser à son tour:

- Evidemment, nue. Un bain de minuit habillé n'est par essence, pas un bain de minuit. Les traditions...

- Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit. Bref, j'avais peur qu'elle se noie. Alors je lui ai demandé de sortir, ce qu'elle a refusé de faire. Evidemment. Il a fallu que j'aille la chercher moi même.

Acquiesant avec gravité -une gravité toute relative- Gordon ne demande pas d'avantage de détails, sachant que Booth ne risque pas de les lui donner. Pour cela il attend que Brennan veuille reprendre l'avantage, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire. Se moquant au passage de son partenaire:

- Il ne voulait pas que je le regarde se déshabiller. Quand il m'a rejoint il était pétrifié...

Agacé, Booth lève les yeux au ciel:

- Je suis pudique, moi.

- Avec moi? J'étais ta partenaire, il n'y avait aucune raison de...

Cette fois c'est le Dr Gordon qui se permet de lui couper la parole:

- Excusez moi Dr Brennan, vous venez, de considérer votre collaboration professionelle comme un fait passé. Puis-je... vous demander pour quelle raison?

Baissant le regard, elle se culpabilise d'avoir encore laissé sa langue fourcher. Mais réalisant que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne lui sera épargné et que les moindres détails de ce qui a pu se produire ou non seront exposés, la maladresse dont elle peut éventuellement faire preuve n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importe c'est d'être vrai; et c'est une des choses qu'elle maitrise le mieux.

- Oui je... Je veux dire qu'évidemment, le but de votre analyse étant de prouver que ce qui est arrivé entre nous personellement a modifié notre manière de collaborer professionellement, on peut considérer cet instant dans la piscine comme le dernier instant où nous n'étions encore "que" des partenaires.

Pensant sa propre analyse sincère et juste, elle se tourne vers Booth qu'elle découvre en train d'acquieser. Gordon lui, sourit toujours:

- Très intéressant. Mais la question est de savoir ce qui est arrivé dans cette piscine...

Biensur, rentrer dans le "vif" du sujet met à la fois Booth et Brennan mal à l'aise. Ainsi se regardent-ils à nouveau afin de décider qui prendra la parole. Quand il fait un signe de tête l'encourageant à parler, elle murmure un "non" à la fois catégorique et embarrassé, lui faisant rouler les yeux, résigné:

- Ok... Je suis, entré dans la piscine pour l'en sortir. Au moment où je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était nue. J'étais gené...

- Pour quelle raison?

Il grimace devant l'évidence:

- Elle était nue!!

- Le concept de nudité semble vous déranger de manière beaucoup plus significative que le Dr Brennan. Le corps de votre partenaire semble représenter une limite symbolique à ne pas franchir... Vous considérez, ou considériez, le fait de la voir en tant que femme comme une tentation. La proximité avec cette nudité vous a rappelé votre propre condition d'homme par delà le seul protecteur. Et vous a par conséquent mit en position de faiblesse. D'où l'embarras ressenti aujourd'hui encore à l'évocation de ce fait. Ce qui, est surprenant sachant que vous avez vraisemblablement dépassé ce stade.

Les réactions n'étant en rien surprenantes, il ne doute pas un instant d'avoir pointé du doigt l'une des articulations du "problème". Mais il sait qu'il devra le faire accepter à ses deux protagonnistes:

- Vous trouvez "surprenant" d'être gené à l'idée d'avoir tenu dans ses bras sa partenaire nue, même deux mois après?

Bones, aussi directe qu'à l'accoutumée et ne saisissant pas l'ironie dans le propos de son partenaire, lui lance:

- C'est surprenant dans la mesure où toi et moi nous avons fait l'amour ensemble... Par conséquent ma nudité ne devrait plus te paraitre insurmontable. Tu m'as touchée, nue et...

La facilité avec laquelle Bones aborde la question du sexe avait toujours embarrassé Booth, mais aujourd'hui, dans ce contexte, c'est encore pire. Aussi son visage se rend de nouveau complice de son trouble avec une expression a la fois choquée et atterrée lorsqu'il la coupe:

- Bones!

Elle écarquille les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle a pu encore dire; certaine de ne pas avoir agit contre leur intêret puisque lui même l'avait poussée à ne plus déguiser les faits:

- Quoi?!

Une énième contorsion faciale de l'interessé, signifiant cette fois combien sa partenaire était irrécupérable et combien lui pouvait être désabusé. Ce qui encore une fois, fait le bonheur du Dr Gordon:

- Agent Booth, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que je suis tout à fait au courant de ce qui a pu se produire entre vous. Vous savez, j'exerce cette profession depuis de longues années, et je pense que vous saurez de quoi je parle si je mentionne l'interet du language corporel. Ne soyez pas genés d'utiliser les termes les plus proches de la verité avec moi, ni même les plus crûs, parce qu'en vous regardant agir l'un avec l'autre, je sais déjà plus ou moins quels seront ces termes.

Il fronce les sourcils, agacé:

- Je sais ce que c'est que le language corporel, merci, c'est mon travail de le décrypter à moi aussi. Et dans le contexte c'est ridicule parce que Bones et moi nous avons des habitudes qui pourraient tout à fait ne pas être liées à notre intimité, mais à notre collaboration. Ce qui fausse votre analyse quoi qu'il arrive; sachant que des partenaires atteignent un degrés d'intimité supérieur à un couple normal puisqu'ils subissent des pressions quotidiennes et extrèmement fortes.

Souriant parce qu'ayant déjà de quoi prouver à Booth qu'il a tort, Gordon acquiese sagement le temps de laisser à son patient le temps de récupérer après cette tentative desespérée d'auto-justification.

- Bien, très bien pensé agent Booth; mais est-ce que de simples partenaires se tiennent à une distance aussi mince l'un de l'autre? Est-ce courant?

Les deux se regardent, et remarquent -genés- qu'il n'y a pas plus de trois centimètres d'écart entre eux. Puis Gordon continue:

- Je veux bien croire que les regards échangés, la facilité à dialoguer de manière laconique sont des composants de la collaboration professionelle dans un environnement à haut risques, où la prise de décision immédiate doit être le fruit d'une confiance et d'une collaboration totale... Mais certaines choses dépassent ce cadre. Non pas que je sois là pour critiquer ce fait, je trouve cela particulièrement charmant au contraire.

Désignant la main et la jambe gauche de Booth, il continue son explication:

- Regardez, la manière dont vous vous tenez agent Booth. Votre main gauche est posée sur votre jambe gauche, légèrement décalée vers le Dr Brennan, alors que votre jambe droite est parfaitement positionnée et votre main droite sur l'accoudoir. Je vais être crû et je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Vous avez un réél besoin de proximité avec votre partenaire, vous avez envie de la toucher. Ah! Regardez, léger frémissement de l'index, vous avez très envie de la toucher, effectivement.

Booth semble encore plus agacé dorénavant:

- Mon index n'aurait pas "frémit" si vous n'aviez pas amené mon attention dessus.

Mais celle qu'il pensait être son alliée devient son ennemie en un instant:

- Si il a raison. Le positionnement de tes doigts est orienté vers moi, et la legère courbure de la première phalange indique que tu saisis mentalement quelquechose. Tu as envie de mettre ta main sur ma cuisse. C'est ça?!

Se donnant un quart de seconde pour quitter son air atterré et réagir, Booth sort une remarque qui il le pense, le sortira d'affaire... Ou pas:

- Je... Je suis tactile, c'est tout!! J'ai toujours été tactile; ça ne s'applique pas qu'à Bones. Je suis proche des gens.

Content de lui, il se permet de finir sur un sourire satisfait. Mais il déchante quand il voit avec quel cynisme le Dr Gordon accueille sa réplique:

- Certes agent Booth, certes. Cependant, si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que le Dr Brennan n'est pas en reste concernant l'expression corporelle.

C'est au tour de Bones de se poser en victime et à Booth de s'en amuser, lorsqu'effectivement, la nouvelle analyse du doc se revèle exacte:

- Votre tête inclinée vers la droite indique clairement votre désir d'entrer dans l'espace vital de votre partenaire, mais également votre besoin de protection. Vous êtes en quète de tendresse, la symbolique de la tête penchée étant l'espérance enfantine d'être rassuré dans un mouvement d'abandon de soi. Vous laissez reposer votre tête sur son épaule, vous vous laissez aller. C'est certainement quelquechose que vous n'aviez jamais pensé à faire avant de connaitre l'agent Booth parce que vous ne parvenez pas à le controler, même lorsque je le mentionne. Donc vous n'en avez pas conscience, cela demeure instinctif, subconscient. Au demeurant, il serait préférable que vous réalisiez ce désir pour éviter de le rendre si évident aux yeux des autres.

Se redressant avec maladresse, elle tente de prendre un air indigné mais ne peut qu'observer la justesse du propos. Aussi lorsqu'elle voit Booth s'autoriser un quasi éclat de rire malgré la remarque que lui même vient de se prendre dans les dents, elle voit rouge:

- De toute façon rien de ce que vous venez de dire n'a de rapport avec ce dont nous étions en train de parler, n'est-ce pas Docteur?

- En effet, en effet. Il s'agissait là d'une simple observation destinée à rendre l'agent Booth conscient de l'interêt de la vérité dans sa démarche thérapeutique. Et surtout à ne pas craindre de prononcer certains mots, ou d'évoquer certaines situations.

Tournant son attention vers Booth, Gordon prend des airs d'instituteur en retraite, à la fois donneur de leçon mais également très pragmatique:

- "Faire l'amour", la nudité, toutes ces choses sont naturelles et doivent être désacralisées agent Booth. Il est évident que la difficulté repose sur le fait qu'il s'agit de vous et de votre partenaire et que vos craintes sont démultipliées par rapport à une relation dite "lambda". En vous impliquant vous vous exposez à un possible sacrifice professionel, à des situations périlleuses, vous vous mettez en situation de faiblesse vis à vis des criminels que vous traquez. Toutes ces données vous empêchent de regarder votre relation en tant que telle, d'y faire face. Il est certainement temps de le faire. Par conséquent, reprenons là où nous en étions: à savoir, dans la piscine.

Comme s'ils étaient mis en présence d'une vérité aveuglante, les deux partenaires observent un temps de reflexion rapide mais néanmoins nécessaire. Biensur le problème était là, ou bien il était partout... Ils ont peur; il, a peur. Se cacher derrière son sourire, son humour, derrière les joutes verbales incessantes, derrière leur rapport de force par peur du changement, du danger hypothétique. Leur simple présence dans le bureau du Dr Gordon représentant à ses yeux un danger parmis tous ceux que ce dernier a pu évoquer.

Voyant Bones sur le point de reprendre la parole pour laisser à son partenaire le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le doc l'arrête d'un signe de main:

- Dr Brennan, je... souhaiterais que ce soit l'agent Booth qui évoque les faits. Il a vraisemblablement un travail plus important que vous à faire sur les évènements.

Elle acquiese et pose le regard sur Booth. La bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise provoquée par cette demande, il cherche un moyen de faire partir le noeuds subitement apparu dans sa gorge, et lui rendant son regard, il la voit lui donner un sourire confiant, rassurant. Une denrée assez rare pour être appréciée. Finalement il se tourne vers Gordon, mal assuré:

- Uh... La piscine? La piscine. Quand... quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle était nue, je l'ai lachée. Nous étions... au bord et...

_Deux mois plus tôt..._

_- Vous êtes nue??_

_Réagissant immédiatement, il lâche prise sur sa partenaire tout en reculant quasi instinctivement vers le bord de la piscine. Celle çi, amusée, décide de jouer avec son embarras un peu plus longtemps, souriant:_

_- Un bain de minuit habillé n'en est pas un par essence. Mais c'est vraisemblablement quelquechose avec quoi vous n'êtes pas familier..._

_Fronçant les sourcils face à l'absurdité du commentaire, il se défend tant bien que mal, s'appuyant de plus en plus contre le bord de la piscine. A l'image d'un enfant surprit en plein méfait:_

_- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'espérais au moins vous voir porter une petite culotte!!_

_Se sachant en position favorable, elle lui lance un de ses regards équivoques dont elle a le secret, ceux qui le rendent fou. Et avancant vers lui avec une sensualité exagerée, elle murmure:_

_- Je n'en ai pas mit aujourd'hui..._

_Coincé, il la sent se rapprocher et jette quelques regards déséspérés autour de lui, visant l'évasion. Mais son commentaire finit de l'achever. Il déglutit bruyamment, à la fois gené et honteusement conscient de ce qu'elle vient de réussir à provoquer. Pourtant ce n'est pas fini. Maintenant assez proche de lui pour sentir son souffle, elle s'applique à presser sa poitrine contre son torse, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Agrippant le rebord de la piscine pour l'empêcher de fuir. S'il ne panique pas, il réalise que les mots ont bien du mal à se faire un chemin hors de sa gorge:_

_- Bones... Il faut sortir de là. _

_Le sentant frissonner contre elle, elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules, ajoutant à son supplice sans le savoir. Innoncente, presque inquiète:_

_- Vous tremblez. Vous avez froid? Attendez, je vais vous frictionner, ça ira mieux après. _

_Avant de lui laisser la moindre opportunité de protester, elle s'execute, alternant massage énergique et caresse diabolique des épaules de son partenaire. Se surprenant à admirer la consistence de son squelette et la fermeté de sa musculature. Lui ne la quitte pas des yeux et la gratifie d'un regard finissant par la mettre elle aussi dans l'embarras, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Cette manière bien à lui de la regarder comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Mais quel regard? Qu'est-ce qu'il exprime rééllement? Ce qui embarrasse alors Bones semble être la clarté de ce qu'il exprime: une envie. Mais au fond, est-ce que cela l'embarrasse vraiment? Elle n'en est plus si sure. _

_- Ca va mieux? _

_Il lui sourit, tentant de se convaincre que ce qui est en train de se produire n'a pas d'importance. Sans y parvenir. _

_- Oui..._

_Et ils restent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, se scrutant dans l'espoir que l'autre finisse par mettre fin à cet instant de mutisme. Puis soudain, elle le sent se crisper avec appréhension, en train de perdre le contrôle, littéralement. Instinctivement, elle se presse d'avantage encore contre lui. Son manque d'inhibition l'empéchant de voir dans ce geste quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Et quand finalement elle commence à le presser entre ses cuisses dont elle l'entoure, il réunit ses dernières forces pour protester, tenter de la repousser._

_- Non, Bones, non. C'est mal. C'est très... mal. Il ne faut pas. _

_Mais elle est déjà trop proche, et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par l'attente sont bien trop attirantes pour qu'il ne finisse sa phrase en les saisissant avec les siennes. _

_Ils gardent les yeux ouverts, comme pour saisir l'entière folie de l'instant. Ils vont lentement, doucement, lassivement. Rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé en tous cas. Il s'était vu la saisir avec fougue et se l'approprier sans reprendre son souffle; Clark Gable sans la gomina, avait-il pensé. Là, il se donnait l'impression de savourer l'interdit avec toute la froideur possible, se surprenant de la contradiction de son comportement. Incapable de reculer et pourtant capable de se contenir. Puis, dans un sursaut de lucidité, sans pour autant lâcher prise:_

_- Arrêtez de m'embrasser. _

_Elle non plus ne lache pas prise, répondant, ses lèvres enserrant la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire:_

_- Vous m'embrassez aussi. _

_- Non._

_Comme pour le faire taire, elle resserre son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. C'est là, et là seulement qu'il comprend qu'il n'a plus la force de se contenir, et qu'il va devenir plus... violent. Se retournant en la tenant dans ses bras, il la plaque contre le bord de la piscine; là où il se trouvait jusqu'ici. Il l'y maintient avec conviction, le mouvement rapide ayant crée quelques remous dont ils n'ont que faire, trop absorbés par leur... interaction. _

_Et le temps passe, ils le pensent minutes, heures, mais il n'est que secondes. Leurs baisers sont devenus passionnés, et ils ne ressentent plus le besoin de s'observer. Les gestes sont brusques, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair, les cheveux. Les mains parcourent chaque recoin, et la volonté semble les avoir quitté._

_Pourtant, fou de rage à l'idée de devoir renoncer ce à quoi il a rêvé pendant plus de deux ans, Booth décide d'y mettre un terme avant de ne plus en être capable. Elle a bu. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas elle ne serait pas là, pas nue, pas dans ses bras en train de lui aspirer le cou. Oh Seigneur, pense-t-il. _

_- Non, stop. Stop. C'est vraiment très, très, mal. _

_En le disant, il réussit à se convaincre du bien-fondé de sa demande. Le sexe gâche tout, avait toujours tout gâché en toutes circonstances. Et même si cela devait être merveilleux, l'état de graçe serait éphemère; et la gène qui s'en suivrait, elle, serait amenée à perdurer. _

_Pourtant, Bones ne semble pas partager son opinion, s'agrippant à lui malgré ses multiples tentatives d'esquive. Souriant, susurrant, se donnant des airs de vamps de l'âge d'or Hollywoodien:_

_- C'est meilleur quand c'est mal..._

_Fronçant les sourcils, il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui enlever sa Bones pour la remplacer par l'ultime femme fatale:_

_- Qu... Quoi?? Où est-ce que vous avez apprit ça??_

_Sa réaction la laissant légèrement désemparée, elle reprend une attitude plus proche de son état habituel._

_- J'ai entendu cette réplique dans un film. _

_De nouveau, Booth grimace et elle se justifie:_

_- Je... Quoi? J'ai acheté une télévision. _

_Sans réaliser qu'il est parvenu à éloigner l'attention de Bones du débat initial, il s'insurge de nouveau contre ces changements décidement déconcertants:_

_- Quand??_

_C'est au tour de Brennan de froncer les sourcils devant l'absurdité du moment:_

_- Je ne sais plus. Est-ce que c'est si important?_

_Maintenant libéré de l'étreinte de sa partenaire, Booth marque une pause, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées pour le moins... confuses. Puis murmurmant à lui-même:_

_- Comment on a pu en arriver là..._

_De quoi vexer Bones pour de bon, montant au créneau immédiatement. Occultant leur environnement, sa nudité, croisant les bras comme elle le fait toujours lorsqu'attaquée:_

_- Pourquoi?? Vous n'avez pas envie d'être là? Pas envie de moi??_

_Levant les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire cynique, il lui répond en agrémentant sa remarque pour le moins tendencieuse d'un regard vers l'endroit... mentionné sans l'être:_

_- Oui, c'est évident je n'ai pas envie de vous..._

_- Alors quoi??_

_- Bones, je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas. _

_Il aimerait qu'elle comprenne mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle aime les faits, la rationalité et il est conscient que le comportement le plus rationnel à l'instant selon elle serait de succomber à ses pulsions. Il l'imagine d'ailleurs lui servir quelques raisons anthropologiques et termes scientifiques justifiant l'acte; riant intérieurement à l'idée que ce manque de romantisme ne saurait même pas calmer ses ardeurs tant elle a réussi à le rendre fou. _

_- Pourquoi??_

_- Bones... Nous sommes partenaire. Nous travaillons ensemble. _

_Et il se regarde, voyant dans les mots échangés l'habituel conflit dont il s'est d'ailleurs toujours delecté, mais terrifié qu'il ait lieu dans de telles conditions. Pour de telles raisons surtout..._

_Particulièrement avec l'adversaire qu'il connait pour sa dexterité... en toutes circonstances. _

_- Vous l'avez fait avec Cam._

_Elle espère avoir trouvé l'argument pouvant le faire plier, et sait qu'elle est proche du but lorsqu'il réagit aussi infantilement que toute personne à cours d'explications tangibles:_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir!!_

_Satisfaite, elle relève le menton, prête pour ce qu'elle pense être l'assaut final:_

_- Et en quoi est-ce différent?_

_Il considère la question, en quète de la parfaite parade. Et quand elle voit sn visage se muer en un sourire triomphant, elle sait qu'il a trouvé:_

_- Cam n'était pas ivre quand c'est arrivé. Ah!_

_Mais son triomphe fait rapidement place à la culpabilité. Cela avait été la réplique du désespoir, et il sait maintenant qu'il a rééllement perdu la bataille. Indignée, elle le pousse et quitte la piscine en concluant avec froideur:_

_- Je ne suis pas ivre. Je suis tout à fait consciente de ce que je fais. Mais merci, j'aprécie la valeur que vous donnez aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous. _

_Il craint d'avoir brisé quelque chose. Mais il se ravise lorsqu'il la voit peiner pour retrouver ses affaires. Oui, elle a bu. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, et il a eu raison combattre le petit diable sur son épaule. Si jamais il avait succombé, Dieu sait quels tourments se seraient déchainés sur eux.  
Sachant qu'elle serait certainement atterrée et embarrassée par son comportement le lendemain, il décide d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle pour la rassurer. Sage décision... _

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIVRE...**

**( Biensur je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer Bones bourrée et titubant à moitié à poil devant un Booth coincé dans la piscine parce que... Parce que hum.) **


	4. Dr Brennan and Miss Bones

**OMG OMG OMG, it's so late to post. M'enfin, je viens juste de finir, et il fallait que je le fasse de suite. **

**Alors, je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier pour les reviews qui ont été super, très détaillées, et pleines pleines d'humour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est moins long que le précédent, mais aussi dense en évènements :p **

**Je suis trop flemmarde pour répondre individuellement à toutes les reviews ce soir, alors je le ferai demain, double promised. Au fait spoiler real saison 3, ca va dépoter un max... y'a de la réalisation de sentiments dans l'air... Je n'en dis pas plus. (Y'a accessoirement des fuites concernant le premier épisode avec accès au script hum hum hum...) **

**Disclaimer:** Nan pas à moi, toujours pas. MAIS... Oui y'a un mais: la piscine de l'hotel et Bones bourrée je mets des copyright dessus. (En remerciant Loana de m'avoir grandement inspiré pour les deux)

* * *

Mimant la reflexion sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Gordon pince les lèvres, laissant ses patients dans l'expectative. Booth inspire, les mains jointes; tandis que Bones les scrute encore comme elle examinerait l'un de ses squelettes. Finalement, le thérapeute se décide à briser le silence, souriant:

- Bien. Voila une description tout à fait imagée agent Booth.

Booth hausse un sourcil, perplexe. Il a l'impression d'avoir mit le doc dans l'embarras, malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui ait demandé à ce qu'aucun détail ne soit omit:

- Je vous ai mit mal à l'aise? Je veux dire c'est vous qui...

Wyatt balaye le doute d'un revers de main, amusé:

- Non agent Booth, je vous rassure. Votre récit, quoi qu'assurément, comment dirais-je? "Pétillant", n'a pas le potentiel pour me mettre dans une situation désagréable. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Il marque une pause, comme en pleine introspection, avec tout le flegme imputable aux britanniques:

- ... En vérité j'étais en train de me félicité de ma perspicacité vous concernant. Non pas que je ne sois pas conscient du fait qu'il ne s'agit que de mon métier et qu'il n'y a là aucune gloire à en retirer, mais... J'imagine qu'il me faudrait tout de même travailler sur ce léger problème d'auto-satisfaction qui semble m'affecter, nest-ce pas?

Voyant ses patients échanger un regard pour le moins confus, il se sent obligé de préciser:

- C'était une question réthorique. Reprenons. Vous avez donc -si j'ai bien suivi- repoussé le Dr Brennan in extremis, conscient du peu de contrôle que celle çi exerçait alors sur sa personne; sage décision en effet. Très révélatrice de votre personnalité, nous avions eu l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet lors de nos précédentes rencontres. Le "Paladin", vous faites de la foi et de la justice votre cheval de bataille, le tout dans un esprit patriotique très américain. C'est admirable, permettez moi d'ailleurs de vous adresser mes plus sincères félicitations pour ce trait de votre personnalité, il se raréfie tant qu'il ne faut surtout pas le négliger lorsqu'il se présente.

Aux vues du regard équivoque de Gordon, Booth ignore s'il doit dire merci ou s'attendre au pire. Aussi le gratifie-t-il d'un sourire forcé, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas dupe. Ce que le Dr apprécie puisqu'il ne s'interdit pas de lui offrir en retour un petit sourire à la fois satisfait et mesquin, toujours très anglais -rendant par conséquent impossible toute tentative de rebellion pour Booth. Il poursuit:

- Cela dit, et vous vous en doutez, cet état d'esprit -quoi qu'extrèmement louable- me laisse penser que l'idée même de prise de risque est considérée comme un danger. Et je ne parle pas de danger réél, mais uniquement de suppositions et de préjugés liés à vos convictions. Qu'elles soient d'ordre militaire, professionnel ou même religieux. Vous vous interdisez d'aller à l'encontre de vos principes, pas uniquement par souçi d'honnèteté, mais aussi par peur. Dans le présent contexte, il m'a semblé comprendre que votre partenaire a eu du mal à accepter votre... manque de témérité.

En mentionnant Bones, il pose les yeux sur elle avec malice, voyant qu'il vient de provoquer chez elle un conflit d'interêt en évoquant les convictions religieuses de Booth. A l'image de la première de la classe, prête à étaler sa science mais retenue par la peur de paraître impopulaire, elle serre la bouche pour retenir le flot d'arguments qu'elle sent déjà s'y précipiter. Ce qui bien entendu, ravi Gordon:

- Dr Brennan, vous semblez désirer ajouter quelquechose...

Prise de cours, elle regarde Booth, toujours en quète d'approbation. Mais ce dernier, encore déstabilisé par l'analyse du thérapeute, demeure incapable d'exprimer une opinion, presque prostré. Aussi doit-elle se débrouiller seule avec sa conscience, décidée à l'épargner. Ne cherchant pas à voir dans ce geste une quelconque faveur liée à son attachement pour lui... Malgré l'évidence du fait:

- Non, je... Non. Rien de particulier.

- Vous êtes certaine?

Elle jurerait qu'il prend un plaisir sadique à tenter de provoquer un nouveau clash entre eux. Ou bien est-ce une technique thérapeutique? Une technique comme celles utilisées par Booth pour faire avouer les suspects? Mais pour prouver quoi? Prouver qu'elle est prête à renier ses propres convictions par peur de froisser son partenaire? Si c'est le cas, il a réussi. Mais le fond de cette démarche échappe encore à Brennan.

- Certaine oui.

- Bien, très bien.

Fixant à nouveau son attention sur un Booth dont il observe la machoire se serrer et déserrer avec angoisse, il prend soin de clarifier son point de vue:

- J'ose éspérer que vous n'avez pas mal interprété mes dires agent Booth. Je trouve admirables les hommes de conviction, j'ai enormément de respect pour l'idéalisme. Mais ici, vous savez que vos convictions sont au coeur du problème et les evènements de la piscine tendent à le prouver. Biensur, vous n'avez pas profité de l'état du Dr Brennan et cela ajoute à mon admiration; mais dans l'absolu vos peurs concernant une relation entre vous est probablement ce qui vous a conduit aujourd'hui dans mon cabinet. Pas l'acte lui même.

Acquiesant sans conviction tout en mordillant sa lèvre supérieure, Booth semble partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'envie de tout envoyer balader avec son cynisme habituel. Mais se ravisant, il se tourne vers Bones pour observer sa propre réaction et en tirer quelques enseignements. Mais une fois encore, la voyant afficher un regard scientifique, analytique -comme celui qu'elle affiche lorsque mise en présence de preuves irréfutables; il se sent seul et imbécile. Ressentant le besoin de dédramatiser:

- Bones? Ton opinion? Traduction humaine si possible.

- Je pense qu'il a raison. Et pas seulement pour toi; pour moi aussi. Tu as peur de ce qu'une relation entre nous provoquerait au point de vue professionnel, et évidemment, ça me terrifie moi aussi. Mais tu as aussi peur de... me faire peur... avec l'engagement, une relation stable; en définitive, quelquechose que je n'ai jamais connu. Sans parler de la peur de nous exposer au danger, comme le Dr Gordon l'a dit tout à l'heure...

Booth acquiese de nouveau, cette fois convaincu. Et c'est à Gordon de synhétiser, satisfait que ses tentatives aient porté leurs fruits:

- Bien, nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour dire que vos peurs multiples sont à la base du mal être experimenté en ce moment, de manière subconsciente. Merveilleux, merveilleux de travailler avec des personnes aussi vives d'esprit!

Le ton enjoué de Gordon donne le sentiment de jurer avec l'ambiance morose qu'il a crée en leur dévoilant leur "verité". Pourtant même lorsqu'il se rend compte que son commentaire etait peut-être déplacé, il ne s'arrête pas la:

- Je suis persuadé que nous n'aurons pas besoin de procéder à une longue suite d'entrevues. J'ose éspérer que cela vous met en joie!!

Si Booth grimaçe pour la millième fois, Brennan, elle, semble absorbée par sa propre reflexion; prête à approfondir la théorie mise en place par le thérapeute:

- Et si je suis votre raisonnement, qui -je dois l'admettre- est relativement fonctionnel... notre comportement vis à vis de l'engagement a suivi le même shéma depuis le soir de la piscine. Un schéma identique, mais encore plus ambigu, compte tenu de ce que nous nous sommes permis sans nous le permettre.

Elle se tourne vers Booth qui fronce les sourcils -toujours aussi expressif- là encore dans l'espoir de le voir acquieser, puisqu'elle s'apprête à révéler une autre partie ds changements ayant prit place dans leur relation durant ces deux derniers mois, mais il ne répond pas. Du moins il n'a pas le temps de le faire, puisque l'information est aussitôt récupérée par Gordon, qui s'empresse d'amener Bones à la confession immédiate:

- Mais encore Dr Brennan? Pourriez vous, poursuivre de manière plus concrête?

Un petit sourire ponctuant la demande, il voit encore une fois les partenaires se scruter pour se donner l'autorisation mutuelle d'agir; et Booth dépité depuis la mise en cause de ses convictions, ne résiste pas, levant le menton pour dire à Bones de se débrouiller avec l'histoire à venir. Ce qu'elle fait:

- Oui, en fait... Disons que le lendemain, après les... "évènements"... Bon, j'étais extrèmement mal à l'aise vis à vis de Booth parce que j'avais joué avec son excitation, et...

Le terme fait bondir Booth:

- "Joué avec mon excitation"?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "joué avec mon excitation"?? D'abord, je n'étais pas "excité"... J'étais, confus.

Bones lève les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre, toujours sous le regard amusé de Gordon:

- Tu étais visiblement, biologiquement très excité.

Gené par la nouvelle évocation, plus crûe, de ce fait, Booth lance un regard en coin à Gordon qui supresse un éclat de rire comme ce fut souvent le cas depuis le début de la séance. Puis, ultime tentative de justification -maladroite, faut-il le préciser:

- Pas du tout, tu avais bu, tu ne te souviens de rien.

Quand elle s'apprête à répliquer, il la stoppe d'un signe de main:

- Non!! Non. Pas besoin de continuer, on a tous comprit. Divergeance d'opinion, blabla. Reprends ton histoire.

A son tour elle serre sa machoire en signe d'irritation, faisant sa moue de "Bones mécontente" et, regardant le Dr Gordon pour voir sa réaction -nul besoin de préciser la nature de sa réaction- elle se décide à ne pas étendre la reflexion sur le degrés d'excitation de son collègue:

- Bref... J'étais mal à l'aise. Je me suis reveillée avec les habituels troubles liés à la sur-consommation d'alcool et j'étais décidée à appeler Booth. Mais avant que j'ai le temps de le faire, il est arrivé chez moi avec le petit déjeuner. En fait, il vient souvent chez moi avec de la nourriture parce qu'il sait que j'oublie facilement de manger...

Une précision que ne manque pas de noter le thérapeute, souriant sans rien ajouter.

- ... Et... Biensur, j'étais extrèmement genée parce qu'il m'avait vue dans un état second, et que j'avais fait des choses avec lui que... je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de faire. Et il était là, à me sourire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas déliré dans mon sommeil. Mais il...

Gordon l'interrompt soudainement, afin d'affiner son analyse:

- Permettez moi, Dr Brennan... Vous avez repêté les termes "mal à l'aise", et "genée", à plusieurs reprises. Je sens un fort retour de l'inhibition chez vous. De quoi aviez vous peur? Des réactions possibles de l'agent Booth? Ou de vos propres réactions?

- Des deux je pense. J'avais honte de moi, et, peur qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir joué avec lui. Peur des implications... Comme vous l'avez dit, tout n'est qu'affaire de peurs en réalité. Mais il a tout fait pour calmer mon appréhension, comme souvent.

_Deux mois plus tôt..._

_Coincé dans l'encadrement de la porte avec ses sacs, Booth attend que Bones se décide à le laisser entrer. Elle est encore en pyjama, et s'il trouve ca adorable -d'autant plus que désormais il sait exactement ce qui se trouve sous le dit pyjama- il aimerait qu'elle réalise que cela ne lui pose aucun problème, enfin il aimerait au moins qu'elle le croit. Non pas que la proximité de sa partenaire le gène, mais il a connu le pire d'elle... sinon le meilleur. Et malgré l'idée qu'il s'était faite la nuit précédente, à savoir -Gérer la situation avec calme et détachement parce qu'elle sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère demain matin- il sait qu'il dégage des ondes équivoques et il sait que malgré son rationalisme, Bones le sent aussi. Alors faute d'être rééllement détaché, il joue son rôle du mieux qu'il peut:_

_- Est-ce que le mot de passe à changé? _

_Avec ça il parvient à lui arracher un sourire, et à la faire s'écarter de son chemin. Se congratulant d'être passé maitre dans l'art de la manipulation des anthropologues judiciaires. Puis persuadé d'être suffisament en forme pour enchainer, il se tourne en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, l'apostrophant alors qu'il la voit fermer péniblement la porte d'entrée:_

_- Vous êtes en meilleur état que je ne l'aurais parié. Très, très jolie coiffure Bones. _

_A cela il ajoute son fameux sourire charmeur, décrochant une nouvelle fois l'extrème honneur d'obtenir une réaction positive de la part de Brennan, qui vérifie dans la glace la plus proche si l'état de ses cheveux n'est pas trop désastreux. _

_Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, il est déjà affairé, connaissant l'emplacement des tasses, des cuillères, comme s'il était chez lui. Bones l'observant avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement; elle savait qu'il était d'un naturel affable, naturel et généralement à l'aise avec les autres, mais le voir prendre ses marques chez elle comme s'ils étaient ensem... Non, pas de ça Brennan. Pas de ça, s'arrête-t-elle. _

_La voyant si absorbée par lui, il continue sur sa lancée:_

_- Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aider... _

_Elle sourit encore:_

_- Désolée. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. _

_Il lui rend son sourire, revenant à sa préparation. Une vague diversion lui permettant de mettre au point un discours correspondant aux attentes possibles de sa partenaire... Il sait qu'elle n'attend que ça, être rassurée. Mais il sait aussi qu'il est dans une position délicate, parce que très moyennement convaincu du bien-fondé de ses convictions; l'habituel combat du bien et du mal, pense-t-il. Puis finalement, lui revient le souvenir d'une affaire passée:_

_- Vous savez Bones... Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas. Il n'y a pas de quoi... créer un malaise._

_Elle inspire avant d'acquieser, mais elle ne répond pas. Il ignore s'il doit continuer ou laisser les choses se faire seules. Le silence lui pesant au bout d'un instant, il se sent obligé de poursuivre:_

_- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez le sentiment d'avoir mal agit. Vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez, et c'est moi qui aurait dû me montrer plus ferme dès le départ. Vous n'avez pas dépassé de limites dans la mesure où il n'y en avait pas de posées. Alors, je vous propose de... mettre tout ça de coté, et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_Cette fois, elle semble beaucoup moins convaincue et pendant qu'ils s'installent et commencent à manger, elle répond -non sans avoir mûrement réfléchi sa réponse:_

_- J'imagine que ça devait arriver. Toute cette tension sexuelle entre nous depuis notre rencontre devait s'exprimer. La désinhibition provoquée par l'alcool m'a aidée à dépasser mes craintes et à regarder au delà des conventions sociales. C'est même plutôt sain d'assouvir ses pulsions de cette manière, même si la frustration de ne pas être allée au bout reste omniprésente. _

_Il sait qu'elle vient de dire quelquechose comme "dommage de ne pas être allés au bout", et c'est tout ce qu'il a réussi a imprimer. Mais il sait aussi qu'elle vient d'utiliser son charabia semi-scientifique, l'habituel bouclier derrière lequel elle se dissimule quand elle cherche à éviter les coups. Alors, il décide d'occulter la première partie pour se concentrer sur la seconde:_

_- Bones, c'est moi. Ne mettez pas votre science entre nous._

_Elle hausse un sourcil:_

_- Quoi? Booth... Si j'avais utilisé un language un tant soit peu scientifique, j'aurais utilisé les termes sérotonine, phéromones ou..._

_- Ok, ok, j'ai comprit. Pas de mots qui pourraient me faire vomir mon café, s'il vous plait. _

_Ils marquent une pause, riant silencieusement de leur capacité à revenir aux sources. Bones et Booth, le feu et la glace. L'eternelle lutte entre le rationnel et l'intuitif, que feraient-il s'ils n'avaient plus cela? Sans doute seraient-ils paralysés par l'incroyable difficulté du moment. Mais comment faire comme s'il n'avait pas existé? Bones ne parvient pas à trouver de réponse, et:_

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à vous dire que vous embrassez très bien. _

_Il sourit, flatté. Puis considère la réplique la plus adéquat, sachant que le compliment reçu a été donné par sa partenaire, qui selon le réglement interne du FBI, ne devrait pas être à même de savoir s'il embrasse bien ou pas:_

_- Merci. Vous aussi._

_Sobre, honnète. Il pense avoir fait le bon choix. Mais le silence s'installe à nouveau, plus dérangeant encore que le précédent. Et leurs têtes se remplissent de suppositions, d'images qu'ils ne parviennent pas à oublier, rendant évident le fait qu'ils ne pourront pas continuer à se regarder en face avec ce que Brennan vient de qualifier de "frustration omniprésente". Là, comme sortie de nulle part, une réplique de Booth, avalant un morceau de muffin, l'air faussement nonchalant:_

_- Je m'étais toujours dit que si quelquechose devait se passer entre nous, je serais incapable de résister. Il faut croire que j'ai mûri, mmh?!_

_S'il lui fait autant de charme qu'à son habitude, elle se fixe sur ses paroles et joue son jeu, enjoleuse, mais sérieuse. Ils semblent tous deux êtres revenus sur les terres de la séduction, mais cette fois ils sont vraisemblablement tous deux conscients des faits, et...du danger que ça représente:_

_- Vous vous êtes toujours dit? Alors vous avez dû y penser souvent... _

_- J'y ai pensé... _

_Le nez plongé dans son café, souriant toujours, il se veut évasif mais il vient d'eveiller son intérêt plus encore. Et le jeu continue:_

_- Je suis curieuse. _

_- Mmh? Curieuse de?_

_- De nature, je suis curieuse. Je n'aime pas laisser les choses en suspens, ça me donne un sentiment d'inachevé. Et ma curiosité n'est pas satisfaite..._

_Voyant qu'elle l'emmène sur un terrain plein d'embuches, il tente de la calmer et de se calmer par la même occasion:_

_- Bones, non. On ne va pas recommencer, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs. On ne va, pas, recommencer. Pas question. Point barre. _

_Mettant l'emphase sur chaque mot, il la voit froncer les sourcils, contrariée. Mais il ignore si elle l'est contre lui ou contre elle-même. Puis réaction inattendue, il prouve qu'il n'a pas rééllement "mûri" puisqu'il trouve le moyen de se contre-dire avant de l'avoir comprit:_

_- Enfin... s'il est seulement question de satisfaire votre curiosité... _

_- Pas la votre?_

_Il fait la moue, pensif:_

_- La mienne eventuellement... _

_Et encore une fois le silence. Ils se scrutent, se jaugent. Est-ce qu'ils sont sincères? Sans aucun doute. Est-ce qu'ils sont cinglés? Certainement. Est-ce qu'ils vont être capables de revenir à la raison? Probablement pas vu la manière dont ils se regardent. Que vont-ils décider? Ils l'ignorent encore, même s'ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. Bones boit une gorgée de café, puis calmement:_

_- Ce serait juste une fois. _

_- Une seule fois? _

_- Pour tester. Voyez ça comme une expérience scientifique. Nous serions Zack et Hodgins, et notre conscience serait Cam et son réglement arbitraire..._

_Booth grimace:_

_- Evitez les métaphores de ce genre si vous voulez vraiment tenter "l'expérience scientifique" en question._

_Elle hausse un sourcil en réalisant que mentionner Zack et Hodgins n'était effectivement pas à considérer comme aphrodisiaque. Mais orgueil aidant, elle poursuit:_

_- Si vous prenez mon problème avec les métaphores comme excuse pour ne rien faire, alors c'est que vous n'en avez pas rééllement envie. _

_Incroyable. Incroyable, pense-t-il. De trouver le moyen de se disputer même à propos de ça. Est-ce qu'ils arrêteront un jour? Non. Et cette simple révélation que, quoi qu'il arrive, sexe ou pas, amour ou pas, la nature de leur relation ne changera pas parce qu'instinctivement leur mode de fonctionnement reste identique, le rassure tellement qu'il se surprend à bondir de sa chaise:_

_- J'en ai envie. Evidemment. _

_Elle le suit du regard lorsqu'il se lève, aussi surprise que lui, sinon plus. Prise de cours aussi:_

_- Quoi? Alors, quoi, maintenant? _

_La voyant hésiter, il bégaye:_

_- Je... si... si vous voulez seulement. Enfin peut-être que ce... peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ou..._

_Mais elle se lève aussi:_

_- Si. Maintenant. Tout de suite. _

_Ils restent statiques pendant un court instant, puis Booth fait mine de se rapprocher d'elle. Et stoppe, exprimant ce qui lui reste de bon sens dans un souffle:_

_- Non. Non c'est une mauvaise idée Bones. On va le regretter._

_Là c'est elle qui s'avance, décidée. Il n'y a qu'une trentaine de centimètres entre eux, l'angle de la table. _

_- Mais non, écoutez... Voyez ça comme ça: nous sommes deux amis qui se rendent service. Sans implications, ni questionnement._

_Il hausse un sourcil devant tant de pragmatisme. Il avait toujours pensé que les femmes ne pouvaient pas considérer le sexe comme du sexe. Et encore une fois, Bones venait de lui prouver à quel point elle pouvait être différente des autres femmes. Pourtant cette fois il ne s'en félicite pas. Il aimerait qu'elle soit sentimentale, même s'il s'interdit de spécifier pourquoi il le voudrait. _

_- Vous voulez dire, genre Carpe Diem?_

_- Non. Genre expérience scientifique. _

_Il acquiese, considérant quelle réponse donner en faisant une de ses moues pensives. Il se trouve coincé entre des sentiments ambigus. D'un coté, il est déçu que ça se passe de cette manière, mais de l'autre il est rassuré, parce qu'il sait que même s'il se passe quelquechose, elle n'en fera pas une montagne et ils pourront continuer à collaborer, et vivre comme avant. _

_- Ok, alors... Pas d'implications, ni de questionnement? Sur? Juste... Vous et moi, ici, maintenant? Aussi soap opéra que cela puisse paraitre..._

_Toujours aussi décidée, elle répond sur un ton calme, égal:_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, mais oui, c'est ça._

_Il acquiese encore, souriant légèrement. Toujours victime du dilemme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir affronter. Il la veut depuis deux ans. Il a refusé ses avances une fois par souçi d'intégrité; et elle lui offre une seconde chance, à jeun cette fois. Il sait qu'ils ne perdront pas ce qu'ils ont construit, elle a mit les choses au clair. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésite encore? Il met de coté ses états d'âme en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il a attendu trop longtemps pour se poser autant de questions... Et se mettre à penser comme une femme. _

_Aussi s'avance-t-il timidement, tel un adolescent maladroit, sans rééllement bouger de place. Il se contente de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Elle se laisse faire avec en tête l'image de la nuit passée et de la virilité qu'elle avait alors rencontré chez lui. Rien à avoir avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, pense-t-elle. La main posée contre sa joue pour la rapprocher de lui, il ne semble pas savoir comment s'y prendre, du bout des lèvres, fermant les yeux au dernier moment. Et interrompu par Bones qui recule:_

_- Quand je dis "pas d'implications", je ne veux pas dire pas "d'application". Vous pourriez..._

_Il grimaçe, scotchée de se voir arrêté en plein élan... timide élan certes, mais tout de même:_

_- Ca vous dérangerait d'arrêter de me donner des ordres?_

_- Je ne vous donne pas d'ordres; j'aimerais juste vous voir prendre plus d'iniciati..._

_Ce qu'il fait avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner au mot sa dernière syllabe, l'attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui de sa main qui jusque là avait reposé sur sa joue; l'autre lui saisissant l'arrière du crâne avec possessivité. Et il l'embrasse comme il n'avait même pas osé le faire la nuit précédente. Tant et si bien qu'elle semble perdre toute réactivité musculaire pendant une seconde, fermement soutenue par un Booth ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler. Puis passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle prend appui pour qu'il la soulève, l'entourant de ses cuisses pour lui signaler qu'il est temps de quitter la cuisine. _

_Sans pour autant mettre fin à leurs baiser, il commence à faire son chemin dans le couloir menant aux chambres, trop occupé pour voir dans laquelle il s'apprête à rentrer. Voyant où il les emmène, Bones tente de formuler une remarque entre les lèvres de son partenaire, sans jamais chercher à les quitter:_

_- Booth... c'est la chambre d'ami..._

_Il réplique, imitant Bones:_

_- C'est la plus proche... _

_- Mon père a dormi là la semaine dernière... Je n'ai pas changé les draps... _

_Là il stoppe net, réouvrant les yeux pour lui décocher un regard cynique:_

_- Ok, votre chambre. Par là?_

_Elle sourit, avant de l'embrasser furtivement sans refermer les yeux. De quoi lui donner envie de reprendre. Oublié le dilemme qui l'avait amené à tergiverser sur la décision à prendre. Bones est dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et ils ont envie l'un de l'autre. Tellement envie qu'il se demande comment il a fait pour tenir jusqu'à ce jour. Biensur, je suis un mec, pense-t-il. Elle pourrait quasiment se dire la même chose. Terre à terre, aimant vivre sa sexualité sans entraves, elle avait toujours eu envie de son partenaire parce qu'elle était persuadée -pas seulement aux vues de ses attributs physiques- qu'il était certainement très doué, rendant à la chose un aspect quasi inductif: J'aime faire l'amour, il est doué, j'aimerai faire l'amour avec lui. Mais elle a oublié dans cette vue logique de la chose que des sentiments annexes se sont manifestés chez elle aussi, la sensation de besoin. Pas de sexe en général, mais de lui en particulier... Sans doute ce qui subonsciemment, lui permet d'affirmer qu'avec lui ce sera mieux qu'avec d'autres. _

_Leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre effectué, il se pose en travers du lit sans grand ménagement; ce qui ne semble pas contrarier Brennan -bien au contraire. Puis petit à petit la reflexion, les pensées se fânent pour laisser place à l'instinct. Traçant une ligne invisible entre sa gorge et sa poitrine avec ses lèvres, repassant ici et là pour s'assurer de la connaissance parfaite du territoire conquis; il se consacre à nouveau aux baisers fiévreux demandés par sa partenaire lorsque celle çi l'agrippe littéralement par les cheveux pour le ramener à hauteur de son visage. Vient ensuite l'impératif besoin de retirer son T shirt, ce qui l'oblige à se relever, provoquant un grognement contrarié de Bones.  
Puis... lorsqu'il la voit, là étendue sous lui, la respiration saccadée; son regard se fixe sur sa poitrine dont il remarque le battement régulier, rapide. Le trouble qu'il provoque chez elle. Rien de plus n'est necessaire pour faire naitre chez lui une envie qu'il n'avait encore jamais experimenté -pas faute d'y avoir pensé cependant. Saisissant l'extremité de son débardeur, il la regarde en souriant, reprend son souffle et:_

_- Si tu me permets... De manière tout à fait scientifique..._

_Là il tire de toutes ses forces sur les deux pans du debardeur qu'il avait saisi, l'arrachant sur toute la longueur et laissant exposée la peau laiteuse de ce qu'il s'interdit desormais de qualifier comme sa partenaire...au sens le plus strictement professionnel du terme. Une fois ce geste inattendu effectué, il s'assure qu'il a été apprécié -cela semble être le cas aux vues du sourire de Bones- et retrouve sa bouche encore entrouverte par l'étonnement pour joindre leurs sourires dans ce qu'il convient d'appeler une réjouissante insouscience. _

- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous décrive les moments de l'histoire où nous ne nous sommes pas... parlé.

Gordon fait mine de réfléchir avant de conclure par un sourire on ne peut plus cynique:

- Je pense que je saurai me satisfaire des seules parties avec dialogues Dr Brennan, je vous remercie.

- Enfin, la verité c'est que Booth a parlé, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire ou non.

Sursaut de panique quand il voit Bones le regarder en disant cela. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à rapporter, et il ne sent pas du tout l'affaire.

- Qu... Quoi?? Quest-ce que j'ai dit? Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Elle l'observe avec insistance, comme une infirmière qui tenterait de convaincre un malade d'accepter une piqure:

- Si... Tu as dis quelque chose. Sur le moment je n'ai pas relevé mais...

**A SUIVRE... gniark gniark gniark... **


	5. Honey, I'm home!

**Coucouuu, me revoila!!! **

**Un millon de fois désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews comme j'avais promis de le faire; mais c'est uniquement par faute de temps. J'ai du aller faire du shopping télé forcé (mon antiquité m'ayant laché après de longues journées d'agonie, paix à son âme.) et je me suis mise à lire les bouquins de Kathy Reichs avec grand interêt :p (Et je dois avouer que la relation Brennan-Ryan est vraiment, mais alors vraiment semblable à celle de Booth-Brennan. Dans la dynamique, la capacité qu'ils ont l'un l'autre à se rendre fou de rage, avec un plaisir presque sado-maso lol) **

**Je me rattrape donc maintenant, en vous remerciant encore pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews, et je vais de ce pas prendre le temps de répondre à chacune d'elle:**

_**Miss Booth, Bonesfanz, Kubik38,Clewilan, Shaina: **_Mon sadisme m'honore, n'est-ce pas:p Meuh ne vous en faites pas, ça va être de pire en pire!! Et, pour le guessing... Je me demande si vous allez attendre de lire ces commentaires avant de savoir si il lui a bien dit ce qu'il devrait lui avoir diiiiit. Humm?!

_**Pény: **_Aloooors, pour ce qui est de la saison 3, j'ai trouvé ça sur un site américain. Je vais mettre le lien ici, si jamais ça ne marche pas, il vous suffira de copier-coller dans la barre URL. http://community. (Pour toi aussi _**Clewilan**_)

Sinon niveau fic, je te remercie beaucoup. J'essaie, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, d'être aussi fidèle que possible à l'esprit de la série, et j'avoue que c'est un exercice plutôt jouissif!!! Même si je sais que mon sadisme Cliffhangerien vous fait souffrir (et je vous en remercie, parce que ça veut dire que mon histoire vous plaiiiiit:'( Ca me touche beaucoup.)

_**Ewyn; **_Merci merci merci!! Nan nan je ne me lasse jamais d'entendre des compliments :p!! Concernant le nombre de chapitres, beuh... je ne sais pas rééllement. Je sais que la séance en soi va s'arrêter au prochain chapitre. Mais je pense continuer pour un ou deux longs chapitres post-séance. Et peut-être même plus... Je ne sais pas encore :p Si ca vous plait, je prolongerai.

_**Beinganotherone:**_ Tu es loin de manquer d'imagination en matière de review, et je te remercie pour tes encouragements!! Pour Booth et les "experiences scientifiques", il est clair que je suis moi aussi toute prête à donner mon corps à la science (littéralement :p) s'il est impliqué dans le processus!! Et pour Loana, oui, remercions là encore pour son immense talent (sic) et son eternelle image de nymphe (pardon nympho) dans sa piscine. (Bon n'oublions pas non plus Jean-Edouard, tout de même.)

_**Piruleta:**_ Tu as totalement raison hum. Il a dit ce qu'il a dit quand... Il l'a dit hum. On se comprend. Merci encore pour tous ces beaux compliments sur mon analyse psycho; j'essaie de tomber juste et à force de mattage d'episodes, et de lecture de fics je pense avoir réussi à rentrer dans la brèche Hart Hansonienne au moins un tout petit peu :p Mais pour répondre à une question posée lors des reviews du dernier chapitre, en fait je suis étudiante en licence d'anglais lol Langues, Littérature et Civilisations Anglophones pour être plus précise. Pas psycho :p Mais j'aime énormément la socio et l'analyse psychologique donc... Je pousse mes experimentations sur le terrain littéraire (d'ailleurs Freud a bien basé toutes ses analyses psy sur les grandes oeuvres de la littérature antique!!) ;)

Pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolée désolée mais aujourd'hui il sera un tout petit peu plus court. Je n'ai plus d'avance sur l'écriture, j'écris et je poste direct. Puis ce soir je ne pense pas écrire, je vais glander devant... Bones. (Merci M6, 4episodes par samedi hum... Ou comment m'empêcher de décoller mes fesses de mon canapé.)

Ah! Oui tant que j'y pense, j'avais pas vu pour le "manque d'approbation" dans je sais plus quel chapitre, et j'arrive plus à le trouver pour le corriger :'( Bon vou saurez que c'est involontaire de ma part :p

* * *

_- Enfin, la verité c'est que Booth a parlé, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire ou non._

_Sursaut de panique quand il voit Bones le regarder en disant cela. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à rapporter, et il ne sent pas du tout l'affaire. _

_- Qu... Quoi?? Quest-ce que j'ai dit? Je n'ai rien dit du tout. _

_Elle l'observe avec insistance, comme une infirmière qui tenterait de convaincre un malade d'accepter une piqure:_

_- Si... Tu as dis quelque chose. Sur le moment je n'ai pas relevé mais... _

Marquant une pause pour mettre l'emphase sur ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire, elle inspire profondément. Il semblerait presque qu'elle s'apprête à révéler un secret d'état tant elle maintient son sérieux:

- ... En fait tu as dit que tu m'aimais. J'ai prit ça pour une manifestation euphorique dûe à la libération de sérotonine durant l'acte, mais puisque nous analysons les moindres détails, j'imagine qu'il faut voir dans tes mots une signification plus profonde que celle que je leur ai donné au moment où tu les as prononcés.

Il hoche la tête en plissant les yeux, son sourire naissant se transformant en un rire presque mesquin, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il trouve de drôle et son expression le lui fait sentir. Mais il ironise:

- Oh Bones... Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est inimaginable.

Elle fronce les sourcils, jettant un rapide coup d'oeil à Gordon, les observant avec une déléctation intacte:

- Pourquoi?

Il plisse sa cravate, souriant toujours, comme pour essayer de la rendre folle de rage, folle de ne pas comprendre. Pour une fois que la situation était inversée... Puis la toisant:

- Toi aussi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Et pas qu'une fois.

Prise de court, elle ouvre la bouche sans qu'il en sorte un son. Puis elle regarde Gordon, comme une gosse prise en flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage au rayon cosmétiques d'un centre commercial. Elle cherche un moyen de se justifier de manière définitive, sans failles. Mais elle n'en trouve aucun de suffisament convaincant, hormis, la théorie utilisée quelques instants plus tôt pour Booth:

- Je... C'était hormonal. Un effet secondaire indépendant de ma volonté. Ca n'était pas motivé par ma raison.

Booth grimace:

- Pourquoi ce serait hormonal pour toi et pas pour moi?!

Elle répond du tac au tac, sans y mettre une once de reflexion au préalable. Ainsi l'effet ne tarde pas à se faire sentir:

- Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit que je l'aimais, et je ne le dirai probablement jamais.

Réalisant aussitôt qu'elle vient d'offrir à Gordon une raison de l'analyser sous toutes les coutures sans qu'il n'ait eu à lui extirper, elle le regarde encore, coupable à nouveau. Et empathie ou réélle inquiétude, Booth fait de même. Le silence s'installe. Et le thérapeute devient maitre de la situation, presque ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur ses deux patients, littéralement prostrés. Il sourit. Que faire d'autre dans un moment aussi délicieux? pense-t-il alors.

- Vraiment? Vous pensez ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit que vous l'aimez? Ou devrais-je dire, "plus jamais"?!

Sa malice pétrifie Bones, qui se rmet à bégayer péniblement:

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Puis utilisant le fait que Booth soit subitement de son coté, elle décide de faire bloc contre Gordon pour éviter d'entrer en terrain miné. Ses sentiments.

- ... Mais en ce qui concerne ce que je viens d'évoquer, il ne s'agissait certainement que d'un effet hormonal sous-jacent. Pour Booth comme pour moi. Pas besoin de... se pencher d'avantage sur cette partie de l'histoire.

Booth acquiese, son regard allant de Bones à Gordon. Qui une fois de plus semble être un sage observateur, se jouant avec une facilité déconcertante des stratagèmes mis en place pour lui masquer la vérité:

- Vous êtes certaine? Et vous agent Booth?

Ne s'attendant pas à être interrogé, sa réponse n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifié, d'élaborée:

- Uh... oui. Oui, oui. Effet hormonal-sous jacent. Tout ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Ce à quoi Gordon ne peut qu'acquieser, souriant toujours en se disant qu'il n'a plus qu'à conserver son opinion sur la question pour la fin de la séance; à délivrer en guise de conseil final:

- Bien, donc reprenons. Vous avez finalement cedé à l'appel des sirènes -si je comprends bien- de manière "scientifique".

Ils acquiesent en même temps, sans même se regarder.

- Et cette unique interaction n'a pas affecté vos rapports par la suite?

Ils se consultent du regard un instant, faisant une moue prétenduement détachée puis répondent en choeur:

- Uh, non.

- Fut-elle vraiment unique?

Booth ajoute à sa collection de grimaçes pour signifier qu'il vient de perdre le fil:

- Qu'est-ce qui a été unique?

Bones se penche vers lui comme à son habitude, murmurant comme s'ils étaient seuls:

- Notre interaction.

- Aaah. Oui.

Il le dit avec sérieux, et serait presque convaincant si sa partenaire ne le regardait pas avec l'intention de prouver qu'il ment:

- Non.

Et cela ne fait qu'ajouter au comique de la situation lorsqu'il surenchérit:

- Si.

Cette fois Gordon ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui a le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Il a le sentiment d'avoir face à lui un couple d'adolescents naifs, et sincèrement attendrissants:

- Je pense que vous devriez vous mettre d'accord sur ce point.

L'instant de flottement ayant laissé à Booth le temps de trouver une parade, il prend la parole pour expliquer avant que Bones ne puisse ouvrir la bouche:

- Ca dépend de ce que vous entendez par "unique". Si c'est "unique" ce jour là, c'est non. Si c'est "unique" depuis deux mois, c'est oui.

- Ca n'a pas été l'unique fois depuis deux mois.

A cet instant, Booth donne l'impression qu'il va exploser. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Seigneur pour que vous m'infligiez ça? pense-t-il. Elle peut-être si extraordinairement brillante, déconcertante par son intelligence, sa culture et sa capacité analytique, et en même temps faire preuve d'un tel manque de discernement qu'il en a envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

- Bones!

- Booth, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à dissimuler les faits. Une fois ou plusieurs ça ne change absolument rien.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas quel est l'état d'esprit de son partenaire -ce dernier se tenant le nez en le pouce et l'index, désabusé- Gordon décide de lui expliquer les choses, en ses termes:

- Je pense que l'agent Booth craint de faire passer la multiplicité de vos rapports pour une relation établie. Et par conséquent de se trouver suceptible d'être muté dans un autre service. Même s'il devrait savoir que rien ne sortira de ce cabinet, dans la mesure où il est établi que ce n'est pas la possible relation qui est source du problème mais le déni engendré par la peur de ce que pourrait provoquer cette relation, comme nous l'avons évoqué plus tôt.

Les deux acquiesent. La première avec plus de conviction que le second:

- Exactement. Quoi?

Habitué à cette réplique, Gordon sourit avant de simplifier, comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant attardé, appuyant sur tous les mots:

- Votre peur, agent Booth. Votre peur crée un blocage. C'est ça qui affecte votre travail avec le Dr Brennan. Vous devriez... ouvrir vos shakras.

Booth et Bones fronçent les sourcils. A Gordon de se justifier, non sans humour:

- J'ai été adepte du bouddhisme dans la fin des années 60. Londres était une ville extrèmement excitante à cette époque!

Puis voyant le flottement menaçant la conversation, il tape dans ses mains avec l'intention de les sortir de leur état quasi hypnotique:

- Bref! Pourrais-je -à titre d'information- vous demander si vos "experiences scientifiques" se sont renouvellées de manière régulière?

- Non, ponctuelle.

La réponse est brève, et Booth semble enfin satisfait de sa partenaire, acquiesant. Gordon Poursuit:

- C'est à dire?

Sentant la bévue, Booth répond rapidement, regardant Bones en coin:

- Trois fois.

- Non, quatre.

Inspirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer, il sourit au Dr Gordon en ignorant totalement Brennan. Ce qui, lui rapelant l'attitude qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir envers Zack, l'amène elle aussi au bord de la crise de nerfs. Incapable de supporter l'idée de ne pas être considérée. Surtout par lui.

- Quoi?? C'est vrai!! C'est quatre avec hier soir!!

La réponse semble intéresser Gordon au plus haut point:

- Hier soir? Le déni ne semble donc pas porter atteinte à votre curiosité. Très bien.

Si Booth semble avoir abandonné, dépité, Bones se sent obligée de développer le sujet qu'elle même a amené sur le tapis. Et faisant une moue désabusée -impossible de savoir si elle l'est rééllement- elle commence sans grand enthousiasme:

- En fait, hier, sachant qu'on devait se rendre ici ensemble; Booth a suggeré que je laisse ma voiture au Jeffersonian pour qu'il me ramène chez moi et passe me prendre ce matin. Finalement il n'est pas reparti et ce matin ça a été la course parce qu'il a fallu qu'il retourne chez lui pour se changer. Tout ça parce qu'il pense qu'amener sa brosse à dents chez moi a des implications.

- Docteur Brennan, travailler avec vous est un ravissement pour tout thérapeute qui se respecte!! Pourriez vous me donner des détails sur l'épisode de la... brosse à dents?

Elle acquiese.

_Le jour précédent..._

_Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Brennan, Booth gare son SUV, la couvrant d'un regard attendri qu'il ne parvient pas à masquer pendant qu'elle détache sa ceinture. Il se fait attraper quand elle relève les yeux vers lui, provoquant chez elle un sourire amusé, confirmant la réciprocité des sentiments déployés sans un mot. _

_- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas monter dîner? _

_Armé de son sourire charmeur, il secoue la tête. Non pas qu'il soit intimement persuadé d'avoir raison en refusant, il a simplement envie de prolonger le moment. La connaissant assez pour savoir qu'elle ne risque pas d'abdiquer facilement._

_- Non, je prefère rentrer. _

_Cynique, elle répond à ses attentes en rentrant dans le jeu avec malice:_

_- Tu as peur de quoi? Que je te saute dessus?!_

_- Précisément. _

_Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, comme le ferait une mère désabusée. Il continue:_

_- Je me vois mal demain matin... aller dire que tu es ma partenaire d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionelle, alors que je t'aurai culbutée la veille. _

_Biensur, il a choisi ses mots en espérant la voir faire la tête qu'elle est justement en train de faire. Même s'il sait qu'elle n'est pas très calée en argot, il ne doute pas qu'elle ait comprit de quoi il est question. Aussi savoure-t-il lorsqu'elle prétend ne pas saisir:_

_- Culbu-quoi?!_

_- Le vocabulaire employé est sans importance. Les faits sont là. _

_Même s'il joue, ses peurs sont réélles. Le passé lui a prouvé qu'il ne pouvait plus se faire confiance quand il était avec elle, plus depuis deux mois en tout cas. Les deux dernières fois où il avait accepté ses invitations cela s'était terminé de la même manière, et malgré son envie le tiraillant de l'intérieur, il ne peut pas -ne veut pas- avoir la sensation de vivre une relation ambigue avec elle. Le dilemme qu'il avait crû enterré étant bel et bien là, quotidien, atroce. Il la veut, mais il ne peut pas. Il la veut, mais pas à moitié. Et pour le moment, tout ce qu'il a l'impression de faire c'est de l'aimer à la sauvette, sans en avoir le droit. De quoi le refroidir, mais pas assez pour l'apaiser. Plus encore, l'apparent détachement de Bones par rapport à la situation le met mal à l'aise. Il sait ce qu'elle pense des relations amoureuses, il connait son esprit pratique et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sent pas aux commandes. _

_- Tu nous considères vraiment comme de simples animaux, incapables de contrôler nos pulsions?! _

_- Tu passes ton temps à dire que l'homme n'est qu'un animal incapable de contrôler ses pulsions. _

_Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, il vient de marquer un point. Et comment ne pas appliquer cette règle alors qu'ils ont effectivement été incapables de se contrôler à diverses reprises. Le nier serait mentir, et elle deteste ça. Aussi décide-t-elle de contourner la question:_

_- Si tu es rééllement incapable de te contrôler, alors tu ne résisteras pas à mes lasagnes, à une bonne bouteille de bourgogne et à un tiramisu. _

_Souriant avec audace, elle vient à son tour de marquer un point. Il adore manger, et elle sait cuisiner. Ne dit-on pas que le meilleur moyen de tenir un homme, c'est par l'estomac? Certainement, vue sa mine déconfite._

_- C'est déloyal Bones. Extrèmement déloyal._

_Elle rit:_

_- Tu es un des seuls hommes que je connais, capable de résister à une partie de jambes en l'air mais incapable de résister à un tiramisu. Hormis Zack j'entends._

_La précision fait tiquer Booth:_

_- Merci pour la comparaison. _

_- Je t'en prie._

_Ils se sourient un instant. Ils aiment être ensemble. Même s'ils ne savent pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi; ni ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être le sauront-ils ce soir..._

_- Alors tu montes?_

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE!!! **

**Non pas que je ne sois pas consciente du fait que, vous, etes conscients qu'il VA monter dîner effectivement :p Mais je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette scène donc, pour ne pas vous faire attendre de trop et faire une chute convenable... Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui :p **


	6. What do we do now?

**Me voila, de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais touuuur (d'où ca vient déjà ça...) avec la fin de la séance chez Wyatt. Déjà, je sais. Enfin bon, je pense qu'en terme de temporalité réaliste, on a largement dépassé l'heure de séance :p So much for the beauty of art. **

**Merciii encore pour toutes vos reviews adorables, même si là techniquement je ne suis pas connectée à internet et que par conséquent je me trouve dans l'incapacité de les lire et de répondre individuellement (ce que je vais faire lorsque je compléterai ce petit commentaire). Je me connecterais bien, mais je n'ai pas le wifi, donc ça veut dire me lever de mon canapé pour brancher le modem à mon portable et, je me sens pas de le faire là, call it laziness. Alors dans ma reconnaissance totale, je vais continuer à écouter Mika chanter une ôde à Freddie Mercury en me disant que la seule chose qui pourrait me faire me lever serait la possibilité de manger du cheescake. Moui je suis toujours comme ça quand je viens de finir l'écriture d'un chapitre (enfin nan, je suis comme ça tout le temps en verité hum...) Je reviendrai au moment du postage (bref) de cette petite portion de sadisme. **

**Disclaimer, quand même: **Mika n'est pas à moi non plus, puis tfaçon vu qu'il est gay, ca risque pas. Enfin il ressemble sacrément à Paul-Henri Mathieu physiquement... Aucun lien, ca n'a vraiment rien à avoir avec rien hum. Mais j'adore Mikaaaa :'( Il me rapelle Freddie, et Freddie pour moi, c'est Dieu. (Si on résume...)

**Le lendemain (soir dois-je préciser), sur le point de vous poster le présent contenuuuu. Vous pouvez faire du vaudou à Desperate Housewives, c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai pas posté hier ce petite chapitrounet. Donc, il est temps de remercier mes reviewerrrrs merveilleux:**

_**Piruleta:**_J'espère que la réponse à tes questions sera satisfaisante!!! La voila, toute chaude, toute neuve :p J'avoue que pour le terme "culbuter", j'ai hésité un instant, puis je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait qu'ajouter au comique de la chose :p. Nous avons donc ici, un gros résumé de la culbute (enfin tu verras :p) ainsi qu'une belle analyse toute britannique de la chooooose!! Bonne lecture (je l'espère!!)

_**Beinganotherone:**_ Je suis touchée que tu aies laché Heroes pour moi :p!!! Merci encore pour tes compliments!! J'espère avoir rendu à Gordon ce qui est à Gordon et que cela t'aidera à apprécier encore plus quand tu verras le merveilleux Stephen Fry en action (fantasmagorique acteur, particulièrement en Oscar Wilde). Encore une fois, concernant Booth, il est vraiment le type même de mec qu'on tient par l'estomac c'est clair :p Si j'ai choisi le tiramisu, c idem, c'est parce que je sais bien le faire lol!!

_**Ewyn; **_Mdr c'est clair que Gordon va finir par consulter lui aussi... Surtout si je donne aux choses le dénouement que je pense leur donner hum. (Oui sadique un jour, sadique toujours). Pour ce qui est de Bones et Booth, oui je pensais qu'une seule fois, ca aurait eu l'air d'avantage d'un "incident", alors que là... Ca rend les choses plus complexes :p La réponse psy à ca dans le chapitre à suivre hum!!!

_**SaKaRtOnGrAv, Calleigh Watson: **_Merci beaucoup!! Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié!! Vous etes mes deux petites nouvelles revieweuses, donc mon sadisme n'en a été que pire pour vous puisque vous vous êtes habituées à savoir, jusqu'à mon ultime "A suivre" arbitraire et mesquin hum... Pour cela je vous donnerai un spoiler spé (bon biensur mes fidèles revieweuses l'auront aussi par la même :p), la prochain chapitre sera une sorte d'introspection Brennanienne avec Angelaaaaa. Je suis en cours d'écriture; ca va pas etre triste.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH MY GOODNESS!!! Richard Gasquet en demi finale de Wimbly et Marion en finaaaaaaaale!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!! Bon evidemment mon gros bébé (Rafael Nadal hum) est en demi aussi ce qui est un hurlement suprème de joie. Bref, rien à voir mais c'est rhénial!!! Bonne lecture :p

* * *

_Une heure plus tard... _

_A table l'un près de l'autre, ils discutent de l'affaire en cours en picorant leur repas avec enthousiasme. Passée la tentative réussie de le convaincre, ils se sont installés dans sa cuisine avec un naturel déconcertant. Sans chercher à imaginer l'issue de la soirée, ses implications pour l'avenir, ils se sont contentés de profiter de l'instant présent. Une rareté pour Brennan, une dangereuse opportunité à saisir pour Booth. Ce qui se confirme lorsqu'il se laisse enrober d'un regard attendri, en pleine conversation:_

_- Tu es fatigué..._

_Elle dit cela avec interet, lui caressant la joue comme le ferait l'épouse modèle. Amoureuse sans le savoir. Mais lui le sait et s'il devrait fuir avec terreur, il se contente de sourire; saissant cette main délicatement posée sur son visage pour poser un baiser sur sa paume. Sans la lâcher, il répond:_

_- Peut-être que je vais rester ce soir. _

_- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas... _

_Elle ne cherche pas à jouer les inquisiteurs, ni simplement à relancer la discussion. Elle a simplement envie de comprendre, une constante chez elle. Mais avec cette fois un besoin qu'il se sait obligé de satisfaire sans pour autant y mettre tout le sérieux qu'il devrait:_

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne devrais pas. Grande, très grande différence. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais amené avec moi ma brosse à dents et un caleçon de rechange. _

_C'est à elle de grimacer, se demandant si elle ne devient pas de plus en plus comme son partenaire. Son caractère, ses mimiques... Elle a le sentiment de s'être impregnée de lui en deux ans._

_- Quoi?!_

_Il est satisfait du résultat, il a réussi à rendre sa tonalité légère à la conversation. Aussi sourit-il avec ferveur lorsqu'il explique:_

_- Il y a une théorie très interessante qui dit que si tu n'envahis pas l'espace de quelqun avec tes affaires personnelles pour la nuit, on ne peut pas considérer ça comme une relation à proprement parler._

_Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il vient de parler comme sa meilleure amie. Il vient de parler comme Angela. Oscillant entre amusement et étonnement total, elle reste sans voix, pour le plus grand plaisir du responsable de cet état:_

_- Quoi? Est-ce qu'Angela ne t'a pas déjà apprit ça?! _

_Il la connait si bien qu'elle pourrait presque avoir peur. Il connait sa vie, ses habitudes, son mode de pensée. Il sait quelle incidence a sur sa vie l'opinion de sa meilleure amie. Il n'y a rien qu'il ignore, avec lui elle ne peut pas jouer. Pourtant, se contentant de sourire:_

_- Il m'arrive de penser que tu devrais sortir avec Ange... Vous êtes tellement semblables. _

_Un léger rictus pour réaction immédiate, Booth s'apprête à répondre qu'il est déjà bien trop amoureux pour avoir une liaison avec qui que ce soit -quète sans fin de la réplique qui tue- mais il se retient au dernier moment. Ce d'une manière tellement évidente qu'elle ne peut que l'interroger:_

_- Quoi?_

_Il sourit encore. Un sourire changeant. De l'amusement à l'imperceptible témoignage de ses sentiments, son sourire transmet à Bones une chaleur dont elle ne saurait plus se passer. Deux ans de ce sourire, de quoi devenir accro, pense-t-elle. Jurant ensuite à l'idée d'être capable de telles pensées "ridicules". Lui cherche encore comment masquer son émoi, et se contente d'être laconique, mais séducteur... Efficace en toutes circonstances:_

_- Rien. _

_Le tout ponctué d'un baiser. Ni trop long, ni trop court. Un rien passionné sans être emporté. Il y met tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu mettre dans des mots; tout cet amour qu'il n'a pas le droit d'éprouver. Qu'il pense ne pas avoir le droit d'éprouver à cet instant.  
Le lui rendant, elle le retient contre ses lèvres, prolongeant l'instant avec délice:_

_- Ce n'est pas une relation à proprement parler?!_

_Il fait de même, caressant sa joue avec son pouce, coupable mais heureux. Prêt à justifier tout ça par le mensonge:_

_- Non, c'est de la faiblesse. _

_Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment que ce baiser est le résultat d'un excès de faiblesse? Peut-être en partie. Mais, au fond de lui même, biensur il sait qu'il ment. Et elle le sait aussi, elle qui se considère comme une inadaptée sociale, pêchant par manque de clairvoyance, elle le sait. Seulement voila, elle a peur; autant que lui. Autant peur qu'envie. Elle ne comprend pas le but de cette soirée, son sens, sans pour autant être capable de simplement penser y mettre un terme. Alors mettant fin à leur instant, lentement, elle lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule pour désarmer la situation:_

_- Alors attends que j'ai débarassé la table pour être faible. _

_Un nouveau sourire, de nouveaux sous-entendus. Il se lève pour l'aider et ils executent leur ballet avec une parfaite synchronisation. Tout en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape leurs verres et lui donne une autre idée lumineuse:_

_- Tu veux encore du vin?_

_Il considère les verres un instant, puis regarde autour de lui. Non, si je lui propose ça elle ne le prendra pas pour quelquechose qu'on ferait si on était... Non. C'est un truc qu'on faisait déjà avant de... Oui; finit-il par se dire, confus jusque dans ses pensées. _

_- Mmh, j'ai une idée. Dis moi si par le plus grand des hasards -oserai je dire miracle- tu aurais du pop corn chez toi? _

_Elle le regarde comme si il venait de la blesser en la pensant capable de faire l'impasse sur l'un des symboles dominants de la culture Américaine:_

_- Evidemment que j'en ai; j'en achète depuis que j'ai ma télé. _

_Voyant se profiler chez lui le petit sourire mi-mesquin, mi-ironisant habituel; elle le prend de court. Réalisant combien ils ont pu utiliser les interjections depuis le début de la soirée tant ils jouent avec les silences et les faux-semblants:_

_- Quoi?! Avoir une télé sans pop-corn c'est comme avoir... un soutien gorge sans petite culotte._

_Il éclate d'un rire sonore, visiblement ravi de cette tentative humoristique. En écho, elle rit à son tour, l'observant s'approcher alors qu'il répond:_

_- Magnifique métaphore Bones. Sublime, sincèrement. _

_Ce après quoi il l'embrasse furtivement. Rendant à la scène un aspect plus proche de la relation stable et établie que du simple comportement incontrôlable du désir sans conséquences. Une telle évidence que Booth s'empresse de mettre fin à la pression qu'il commence à ressentir, et qu'il pense partagée par sa partenaire, dont le regard commence à devenir fuyant._

_- Quel film tu aimerais regarder? Attention quand je dis film, ça veut dire film, cinéma. Pas, documentaire de quelque sorte que ce soit. _

_Elle considère la question avec sérieux. Et s'il craint de devoir subir l'ennui d'un film poussiéreux, il se sent néanmoins attendri par l'attitude enfantine de Bones, en pleine reflexion. Une petite fille à qui l'ont vient de demander de choisir entre plusieurs parfums de glace. La couvrant une fois encore d'un regard protecteur, transi d'amour. Puis il se reprend quand elle se reconcentre sur lui. Cette fois il ne s'est pas fait prendre._

_- Mmmh... Je n'ai pas de titres qui me viennent en tête. Tu ne veux pas choisir? Montre moi ton film préféré._

_Touché qu'elle ait envie d'apprendre un peu plus de lui, il sourit. Sur pilote automatique, il prefère mettre fin à la sur-analyse de ses sentiments, histoire de profiter d'avantage du moment présent, de ne plus chercher à éviter ce chaos affectif qui l'affecte._

_- Okey. Bon, je te préviens, le choix n'est pas très original mais c'est mon film préféré depuis toujours. Et Marlon Brando est un monument. _

_Sans développer, il se dirige vers la télé et saisi la télécommande pour vérifier que le film est disponible sur la liste du pay-per-view. C'est le cas. Content de lui, il le commande, à son tour observé amoureusement par Bones; se tenant les bras croisés au milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il surprend ce regard, et puisqu'en "pause analytique", il n'y voit que du positif. La réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ce qui lui donne les ailes qui lui manquaient jusque là; emprisonnées par la peur, l'inhibition. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils seront mais ce soir ils sont là. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_- Là. Le film commence dans 20 minutes. Ca nous donne le temps de faire le pop corn, de nous installer, et... _

_Il parle en avançant vers elle, son sourire charmeur grandissant à mesure qu'il l'approche. Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur, elle décroise les bras par anticipation et l'apostrophe:_

_- Et?!_

_Il passe derrière elle et l'encercle avec ses bras, posant sa joue contre la sienne pour lui murmuer à l'oreille:_

_- Et... 20 minutes. Mmh, un peu court Bones. On peut toujours se tripoter. _

_Elle grimaçe, amusée._

_- Booth..._

_- Quoi?! _

_Finalement, le pop-corn préparé, une nouvelle bouteille de fin débouchée, ils s'installent entre deux éclats de rires sur le canapé. _

_Sans oser se blottir l'un contre l'autre comme ils le souhaiteraient, ils se tiennent droit, à une distance relative mais dissuasive. Lui les jambes négligement croisées et posées sur la table basse; elle les genoux repliés. Ils semblent être à l'aise, plaisantent jusqu'au générique du film. Le Parrain, de Coppola. _

_Bien entendu, Brennan ne connait pas, alors dans un esprit tout anthropologique, elle questionne Booth et suite avidemment le court de l'histoire. La séance de doléances du Don durant le mariage de sa fille, la tête de cheval dans le lit du producteur refusant une faveur à Tommy, l'assassinat de McClusky par Mickael et son séjour forcé en Sicile, l'attentat contre le Don et la guerre des familles s'en suivant. Elle passe tous les codes mafiosi au crible avec passion. _

_Puis à la fin du film, elle resent un sentiment déplaisant de familiarité avec la situation. Et se tourne vers Booth, sourcil relevé:_

_- C'est pour ça que tu respectes mon père, n'est-ce pas?_

_Prit de court, il se sort de l'emotion qu'arrive toujours à provoquer chez lui ce film -qu'il a pourtant vu une centaine de fois- et analyse ses paroles avant de comprendre où elle veut venir._

_- Tu veux dire à cause de ce film?_

_Elle secoue la tête:_

_- Non. A cause des codes de conduite de ce genre de societés parallèles. Pour toi mon père répond à ce style de critères de résponsabilité. Envers sa famille, envers son clan. Si on ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'il m'a abandonnée... _

_Il acquiese, pensif. Elle a raison. Il respecte Max parce qu'il appartient à une catégorie d'hommes dont l'honneur a autant de sens que pour lui, en tant que soldat. Ils vivent dans deux mondes diamétralement différents, mais leur attitude est identique; servir ou mourir:_

_- Ton père est un homme d'honneur. C'est ce que je respecte chez lui. _

_- Non, toi tu es un homme d'honneur. Lui c'est un criminel. _

_- Parce qu'il a tué? J'ai tué moi aussi. Sans doute plus que lui. _

_Elle inspire, consciente qu'il tient là un argument convaincant; mais aussi persuadée qu'elle ne peut pas comparer les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie de cette manière. Les plus importants? Je dois avoir bu trop de vin, pense-t-elle. En vain... Puis:_

_- Tu as servi ton pays. Tu as obéis aux ordres. _

_Il pince les lèvres, acquiesant doucement à nouveau. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'obliger à respecter son père, à comprendre ce que lui ressent vis à vis de cet homme qu'il connait presque autant qu'elle, malgré le peu de contacts qu'il a eu avec lui. Désolé qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de véritable figure paternelle sur laquelle se reposer. Aussi décide-t-il de désarmer la situation pour éviter que cela degénère en un conflit qui, il en est certain, ne sera pas plus un jeu que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. _

_- Bones, peu importe ce que je pense. Ce qui compte c'est ce que toi tu ressens pour lui. C'est ton père. _

_Le regard vide, elle fait la moue: _

_- Je n'en sais rien. _

_La prenant par l'épaule, il lui donne un sourire confiant, rassurant:_

_- Aller Temperance. Ca viendra, avec le temps. _

_Il l'attire vers lui et la serre dans ses bras. Elle ferme les yeux, les paupières plissées; reconnaissante. Il est là, toujours là avec le mot qu'il faut, l'attitude adéquat. Il ne l'a jamais déçue et elle est persuadée qu'il ne le fera jamais. Une foi en l'être humain qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle était petite fille. Cette pensée l'amène à enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de Booth, entre honte d'admettre cete faiblesse et désir de la pousser plus loin encore en lui montrant délibérement son besoin de lui. _

_Un instant passe, et alors qu'elle joue avec son T-shirt sans oser parler, il dépose dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux:_

_- Tu veux aller te coucher? _

_Y voyant une remarque équivoque, elle relève la tête pour chercher la confirmation de cette suspiçion dans son regard. Elle n'y trouve que le même souçi protecteur déjà présent auparavant. Comprenant quelle idée elle a pu se faire, il sourit, dégageant une mèche de cheveux masquant son visage. Elle est tellement pâle, tellement unique. Tellement belle; pense-t-il. _

_- Pour dormir Bones. On se lève tôt demain. Et je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un gros calin. Mmh? _

_Il l'embrasse. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres; oui il sait vraiment faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut. _

_- Comme un vrai couple?! _

_A son tour de sourire lorsqu'il hoche la tête, cherchant une réponse en sachant qu'il ne la trouvera pas:_

_- On travaillera sur la définition de tout ça avec le psy... _

_Il ne croit pas si bien dire... Même s'il n'a fait que retarder l'inévitable jusque là. Il ne sait plus très bien s'il a envie de continuer à prétendre qu'il ne voudrait pas passer toute sa vie comme ça, avec elle. Tous les jours. Tout le temps. Maintenant convaincu que ce désir est partagé, par delà la peur du rejet, le manque évident de confiance qu'il a tout fait pour effacer depuis qu'il la connait. _

_Lorsqu'ils s'installent dans le lit, elle en pyjama, lui en simple sous-vêtements -lui rappelant au passage qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouer au vrai couple puisqu'il n'a même pas de T-shirt pour la nuit- ils déploient la même aisance aussi bien dans leurs gestes que dans leurs regards. Tout semble évident. Elle ne cherche même pas à le repousser lorsqu'il se colle contre son dos, la resserrant contre lui en épousant parfaitement sa position, quasi foetale. Ils restent là, sentant le sommeil s'inviter petit à petit. Booth concluant en posant ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Brennan:_

_- Bonne nuit. _

_Elle sourit, déjà endormie. _

- Surprenant. Rééllement surprenant.

La première, unique réaction de surprise de Gordon depuis le début de leur histoire. Il l'avait comprit, leur liaison -parce qu'il ne s'agit de rien de moins même s'ils le nient- avait un caractère extrèmement passionnel, charnel. L'attirance physique avait été forte, et complexe à contrôler dès le début de leur collaboration, céder allait provoquer une tempête qui ne trouverait pas de fin avant longtemps. Pourtant voila, ils ont déjà dépassé ce stade. Rapidement. Ils sont passés de l'attrait de la nouveauté à l'envie de partager leur existence. De quoi biensur, alimenter sa théorie, mais pas à la vitesse qu'il avait imaginée. Afin de prendre la meilleure décision possible quant à ses "recommandations", il décide de pousser plus loin l'analyse de cette soirée, et du matin suivant:

- Ce matin, quand... Vous vous êtes reveillés, quels étaient vos sentiments? Avant de vous parler. Votre sensation au reveil.

Ils se regardent comme ils l'ont constamment fait depuis le début. Puis Bones entame son introspection avec sérieux:

- J'étais heureuse. Je me suis sentie en sécurité; ce qui est logique quand on dort dans les bras d'un tireur d'élite j'imagine...

Booth sourit, flatté. Gordon le remarque et sourit avec amusement, néanmoins il conserve son opinion pour plus tard, continuant avec Bones:

- Cela ne va-t-il pas en contradiction avec votre personne Dr Brennan? Vous qui êtes une femme forte, sûre d'elle.

- Non, pas dans le sens où...

Elle s'arrête. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Enfin si elle le sait, elle ne sait pas comment le dire.

- Dans le sens où?

Elle aimerait pouvoir dire que la différence entre son indépendance et ce besoin d'être avec lui réside dans tout ce qu'il lui a apporté, la conscience qu'elle peut compter sur quelqun. Mais quels mots utiliser pour ne pas retirer à cette verité tout son sens? Pour ne pas se dévoiler et se fragiliser. Si... Elle est sans doute pleine de contradictions. Humaine en somme.

- Booth m'a apprit à me reposer sur les autres, sur lui. A faire confiance.

Gordon sourit, il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Très bien! Et vous agent Booth? Vos sentiments?

Encore impregné de ce qu'elle vient de dire, il ne parvient pas à détacher son attention pour se concentrer sur la question du psy avant quelques secondes. Puis, sentant le temps des grandes confessions venues, il regarde le sol; lui aussi en quète de mots.

- Je me suis dit que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Quand je l'ai sentie se reveiller, j'ai eu... j'ai eu envie d'elle. Alors...

Gordon met fin à sa gène en lui souriant, compréhensif.

- Tout cela me laisse penser que vous avez passé un cap determinant. Il va falloir travailler sur l'acceptation de ce fait dès maintenant. Je vais... vous donner ma conclusion temporaire; je pense qu'elle vous permettra de prendre la décision qui convient.

Les deux se regardent, perplexes, non seulement parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la séance soit déjà finie, et surtout parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il puisse tirer quelques conclusions que ce soit de leur récit pour le moins décousu. Pourtant...

- Vous êtes deux personnes très orgueilleuses, de manière égale. Et étrangement cela vous rapproche plus que cela ne vous disperse; appelons cela l'appel du sang. Quelquechose de primal, d'instinctif. Cette forme de violence est d'ailleurs présente dans la manière dont se sont déroulés les épisodes que vous m'avez rapportés, du moins les premiers. C'est evidemment dû à la forte attirance physique que vous partagez, je pense que vous ne me contredirez pas sur ce point. Mais le fait est que votre relation n'est pas constituée que de ça, il s'agit de la surface de quelquechose de bien plus complexe. Votre fragilité à tous les deux. Vous venez de la mentionner Dr Brennan, votre peur de vous reposer sur les autres causée par la disparition de vos parents, et vous agent Booth, votre peur de laisser s'exprimer votre sensibilité, non seulement par machisme mais aussi par peur de voir le Dr Brennan fuir devant tant d'egards. Vous la voyez comme un animal sauvage qu'il convient d'apprivoiser, ce que, -permettez moi de vous le dire-, vous avez parfaitement réussi à faire. C'est donc dorénavant à vous de lui faire confiance en acceptant de lui donner ce que vous lui avez entre guillemets promit. A savoir, votre amour. Vous vous interdisez encore de lui offrir parce que vous pensez que vous allez l'étouffer, mais je pense avoir comprit que le Dr Brennan n'attend rien d'autre de votre part. Maintenant, le dernier point, votre peur commune d'être séparés dans le cadre de votre travail par une relation suivie entre vous. C'est la peur miroir de votre phobie de l'engagement, une excuse. Parce que vous le savez autant que moi, si l'on devait renvoyer tous les agents ayant une liaison, les bureaux du FBI seraient desésperement vides! Et pour ma part, je ne tiens pas à mentionner quoi que ce soit ayant attrait à vos sentiments dans mon rapport, puisque la résolution du problème réside dans votre capacité à exprimer ses sentiments, et non pas à les masquer, les réprimer.

La longueur, la précision et le degrès de veracité des faits laissent Booth et Bones sur les rotules. Ils viennent de prendre en pleine face deux années de faux-semblants, de sous-entendus, et on leur demande encore en plus d'agir en fonction de cette observation faite sans concessions. Gordon sourit encore, conscient de les avoir assommés:

- Prenez votre temps.

Ce qu'ils font, restant prostrés pendant une bonne minute avant d'oser échanger un regard. Assuré de leur retour dans le monde des vivants, Gordon y voit là le signe qu'il peut conclure:

- Ca y est? Bien. Permettez moi de vous dire que cette séance fût particulièrement enrichissante. Je serai très heureux de vous revoir lorsque vous aurez effectué le travail sur vos sentiments qu'il est necessaire d'accomplir. Nous pourrons alors discuter de ses effets, oserai-je même dire, de ses bienfaits.

Ce faisant il se lève, amenant ses patients -toujours silencieux- à l'imiter. Ils se serrent la main, sourient sans grande conviction; puis quittent le cabinet. Une fois seulement installés dans la voiture, Bones ose ouvrir la bouche:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE (encore) **

**Hum, je me demande ce que je vais écrire maintenant... (non en fait je le sais.) **


	7. Time's up

**Bonjouuuuur!!!! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tellement longtemps, mais j'ai été relativement dé-bor-dée!! D'ailleurs double désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de réponses individuelles à chacuns de mes chers reviewers, essentiellement par manque de temps. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai passé les derniers jours à préparer des interviews, ce qui m'a prit la plupart de mes après-midi (le matin glandage, c'est les vacances quand même hum) et en plus de ça, je suis d'astreinte ce soir: babysitting :'( :'( :'( Donc... Pour me faire pardonner, petit chapitre tout chaud, tout neuf. Qui n'est PAS l'avant dernier. Parce que j'ai décidé d'etendre l'histoire un peu, histoire de voir ce que ça peut donner!! **

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que quitter Gordon n'est pas chose facile :p Mais Angela... c'est Angela, donc ca devrait aller!! **

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements, et bonne lecture!!**

**Disclaimer: **Naaah ce n'est pas à moi. Mais l'idée du pony group pour le 2e episode de la saison trois, j'aurais bien aimé la trouver hum...

* * *

Penchée au dessus de ses notes avec une concentration bien trop intense pour être sincèrement orientée vers ce qu'elle prétend lire, Bones ne se rend pas compte que sa meilleure amie vient de franchir la porte de son bureau à pas feutrés. Lorsqu'elle s'installe dans un des fauteuils lui faisant face, elle l'interpelle:

- Ma chérie, est-ce que j'ai droit à un peu de ton attention ou bien est-ce que tu veux faire de ces papiers tes nouveaux meilleurs amis?!

Bones relève la tête pendant qu'elle parle, incapable de sourire. Non pas que la visite d'Angela la dérange, au contraire, elle avait toujours adoré ce que Zack et Hodgins surnommaient leur "moment de complicité féminine". Mais dans le cas présent, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de cacher son trouble. Biensur, rien n'échappant à Ange de manière générale; lui faire une tête pareille ne peut que lui faciliter la tâche. Ou bien... la compliquer:

- Seigneur tu ressembles à un zombie. Il s'est passé quelque chose chez le psy c'est ça?? Non, ne me dis pas qu'il a décidé de vous séparer Booth et toi?? Non, le FBI l'avait décidé avant que vous n'alliez à ce rendez-vous c'est ça?? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous font ça??

Le volume et la cadence de ses mots augmentant avec son angoisse, Angela semble impossible à stopper; néanmoins, lorsqu'elle voit Bones enfin sourire -un sourire trop léger pour la rassurer totalement- elle se calme. Ce qui ne dure pas, tant son amie demeure enigmatique:

- Ange, calme toi. Rien de cela ne s'est produit. Au contraire...

- Quoi?? Dis moi. Il faut que tu me dises. Regardes dans quel état je me mets. Tu sais que quand je commence à parler aussi vite que Zack c'est mauvais signe!!

Effectivement, faisant une quantité de geste en parlant; elle donne le sentiment d'être sur le point d'exploser tant elle est tendue. Mais cet interet donné à la situation n'encourage pas Bones à confier ce qui s'est produit. Elle craint trop une réaction excessive qui pourrait la mettre dans une situation incomfortable; ou pire encore... Elle craint qu'Angela trouve les arguments pour la persuader aussi facilement que d'habitude. Ainsi détourne-t-elle le sujet un court instant:

- Le psychologue qui a été désigné pour poursuivre notre analyse est le Dr Gordon.

Ce à quoi Ange réagit immédiatement, se remémorant les quelques instants passés avec le délicieux thérapeute britannique:

- Monty?? J'adore cet homme!! Si je n'étais pas sur le point de divorcer pour me remarier encore avec Jack, je pense que je me jetterais sur lui. Il a cet air de petit garçon bien sage, mais qui aime se moquer de ses copains de classe en douce. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Non. Pas grave, continue.

- Oui, je... j'ai beaucoup de respect pour cet homme. Tu sais combien je deteste les sciences inexactes; pourtant avec lui tout semble toujours relativement rationnel.

Angela hausse un sourcil, connaissant trop bien son amie pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle tente de faire:

- Il y a un "mais" qui devrait terminer ta phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu recommences à te planquer derrière ta science?

Elle marque une pause. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, elle décide finalement d'avouer les conclusions du thérapeute, au risque de voir Angela piquer une crise d'hystérie. Après tout, elle a besoin de conseils, et la mieux placée pour lui en donner dans ce genre de cas, c'est bien sa meilleure amie:

- Sa conclusion, concernant notre cas est que nous devrions -Booth et moi- assumer le vrai sens de notre relation.

C'est au tour d'Ange de rester silencieuse, et de Brennan de s'inquiéter de la suite. Puis elle fini par parler lentement d'abord, comme pour bien imprimer les mots qu'elle vient d'entendre; puis graduellement, elle accélère :

- Il a dit ça? Ok, est-ce que je peux hurler?

- Ange...

Malgré le rappel à l'ordre, Angela commence à avoir l'oeil pétillant de certitudes concernant l'avenir amoureux de sa collègue. Et comme toujours, elle tombe juste. Tapant ses mains sur le bureau de Bones, elle se penche pour donner du poids à ce qu'elle va dire:

- Est-ce que tu réalises que le psy du FBI vous donne son feu vert?? Vous êtes avec l'autorisation OFFICIELLE de le faire!!! Alors FAITES LE!!! Maintenant!!! Appelle le!! Je te préviens, si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais.

Désignant le téléphone, elle s'attend à une réponse négative de Bones et s'apprête à lui sortir une tirade sur la necessité de considérer Booth comme un homme et non un partenaire assexué; mais la réponse qu'elle entend la cloue sur place, littéralement:

- Angela, il nous a dit ça parce que depuis deux mois... Booth et moi avons couché ensemble de manière ponctuelle. Sans assumer le fait que cela dépassait la simple attraction physique.

Bouche entrouverte par le choc, Angela reste prostrée.

- Ange?

Puis, biensur, petite blessure d'orgueil de l'amie tenue à l'écart elle commence par demander des comptes, calmement:

- Toi et Booth? Depuis deux mois? Et tu ne m'as rien dit?

Bones soupire en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil:

- Je t'en prie ne le prends pas mal. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie.

Rapidement, son visage semble s'illuminer et la petite blessure s'éteindre pour laisser place aux suppositions, et de nouveau à l'hystérie joyeuse:

- Attends une seconde... Deux mois? C'est arrivé à mon non-mariage?? Oh mon Dieu!!! Je savais qu'on avait bien fait d'acheter autant de champagne!!!

Si Angela est redevenue égale à elle même, Bones ne parvient pas à se dérider. Mais cela ne choque pas son amie outre mesure, sachant que le sérieux a toujours été un trait dominant de sa personnalité. Surtout lorsqu'il est question d'énumérer des "faits" quels qu'ils soient.

- En fait, ça n'est pas arrivé à ton mariage. Du moins pas entièrement...

Une nouvelle déclaration laconique qui se veut dissuasive mais qui ne fait qu'apporter du terreau aux fantaisies d'Angela:

- Comment ca pas entièr... Tu veux dire? Oh... Il avait bu trop de champagne et il n'a pas pu... Je suis désolée ma chérie, finalement en acheter autant n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça...

- En vérité c'est, moi, qui avait trop bu. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons pas dépassé le stade du flirt ce soir là.

Angela sourit, commençant à saisir la mesure des évènements:

- Tu veux dire que tu le draguais et qu'il a refusé d'aller plus loin par respect pour toi?! Seigneur ce type est fou d'amour pour toi.

Une conclusion qui fait tiquer Bones, amenant Ange à rectifier. Non sans sarcasmes:

- Ok, sujet qui fâche. Continue ma chérie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à reprendre son récit -un récit qu'Angela avait attendu d'entendre pendant deux ans, c'est dire l'importance accordée au moment- elle se fait interrompre par son amie.

- Stop, attends. Juste une question. Est-ce que je suis la première personne à qui tu en parles, en dehors de Monty?

Bones hausse un sourcil:

- Monty?

- Gordon.

- Oh, le Dr Gordon. Oui. Biensur Angela. La première, ce qui est logique étant donné que tu es -comme tu l'as dit toi même- ma meilleure amie.

Angela hoche la tête, faisant une petite moue prétenduement désabusée. Se promettant dans un coin de sa tête de faire découvrir à Brennan le talent des Monty Python. Ou bien elle demanderait à Booth de le faire.

- Ok, bien. Rassurant. Flatteur aussi, javoue. Continue.

Cette petite crise de jalousie amicale fait naitre un sourire plus franc, amusé, sur le visage de Bones. Puis celle çi reprend, sachant que la partie à venir du récit risque d'être celle provoquant les réactions les plus vives chez sa fidèle confidente.

- Oui. Donc... nous... nous sommes séparés en mauvais termes. En tout cas, moi je lui en voulais de m'avoir entre guillemets "rejettée". Mais le lendemain matin, il est passé à mon appartement avec le petit déjeuner. Juste pour... voir si j'allais mieux. Et puis c'est arrivé.

En prononçant les derniers mots, elle regarde Ange avec appréhension. Elle attend le flot de questions embarrassantes, qui ne tardent pas à arriver:

- Oh Seigneur. Et c'était comment?? Bien?? Avec lui c'était forcément bien.

Elle cherche les mots les plus neutres possibles, en sachant très bien que ça ne suffira pas. En faisant cela, elle se souvient des multiples conversations qu'elles avaient eu à propos de sexe; et jusque là jamais elle ne s'était sentie obligée d'attenuer la vérité. Mais avec lui c'est différent, pense-t-elle.

- C'était réussi.

Et aussi sur que les axiomes sur lesquelles elle base ses théories scientifiques, Angela réagit au quart de tour, sa voix atteignant de nouveau des sommets en décibels:

- Réussi??? Avec BOOTH?? Ca ne PEUT PAS être seulement "réussi" avec lui. Je veux la VERITE, ma chérie. Rien de moins.

Résignée, Bones lève les yeux au ciel:

- C'était incroyable. Le mieux... que j'ai connu.

Une nouvelle pause après la révélation. Et Brennan s'entend dire ce qu'elle était persuadée d'entendre après avoir finalement avoué ses véritable sentiments -la verité.

- Il faut que je hurle, sérieusement. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie?!! Le mieux que tu aies connu??!! C'est le bon ma chérie. C'est lui.

Encore une fois face à la vérité crûe, la seule réaction possible pour Bones reste le déni. Une expression désabusée accompagnant son rappel à l'ordre:

- Ange...

Mais cette dernière ne se débine pas. Bien décidée à faire comprendre à son amie que si même le psy du FBI lui a demandé de regarder en face ses sentiments, c'est qu'il est grand temps de le faire. Sans plus se poser de questions. Agir, simplement.

- Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur. Mais avec toi, le sexe a toujours été purement biologique. Je sais que dans le cas présent il y a plus, beaucoup plus. Et c'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais connu mieux. Bon evidemment, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il soit très doué mais... le fait est qu'il t'aime. Pour lui ce n'était pas simplement coucher avec toi, c'était faire l'amour. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel Brennan!! Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Encore une fois, Bones soupire. Ce nouveau fragment de vérité la ramenant aux interrogations qui la rongent depuis le matin.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Si, je t'assure que tu le sais. Au fait, combien de fois vous l'avez fait??

La question étant destinée à détendre son amie -qu'elle a instantanément senti se crisper lorsqu'il lui a fallu mesurer l'étendue de ses sentiments- elle y ajoute un petit sourire coquin. Se disant qu'elle allait alléger le menu psy pour revenir aux bases de l'amitié aux tendances adolescentes. Stratagème efficace, puisque Bones sourit:

- J'ai arrêté de compter après dix.

- Dix?!! Ma chérie, aucun être humain ne peut faire ça. Pas même un sniper sur-entrainé et baraqué. Avec Hodgins, le maximum ça a été 5 fois, et tu sais qu'il est pas mal baraqué.

- Nous avons passé la journée chez moi Ange. Jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ce n'est pas tant la performance qui surprend Angela, mais le fait que Bones, le Dr Temperance Brennan ait pu se permettre de passer une journée entière dans un lit. Une preuve de plus que l'influence positive de Booth sur elle ne peut que s'accentuer avec le temps. Aussi passe-t-elle du mutisme lié à la surprise, à l'hystérie que seule une joie intense saurait provoquer:

- Toute la journée?!!

Après quoi elle pousse un petit cri strident avant de s'en excuser. Amenant son amie à rire comme le ferait une mère compatissante:

- ... Excuse moi. Je t'avais prévenue, il fallait que je hurle. Continue. Non attends!! Une dernière petite question et après j'arrête de t'interrompre, promis. Est-ce que c'était passionné? Sans parler, violent, absolu? Ou bien est-ce que vous étiez à l'aise, à parler, rire avant de... retourner aux affaires?

Bones considère la question un instant, puis:

- La première fois, ça a été très... physique. Et puis c'est devenu, naturel. Normal, agréable. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Ca a été une journée, très... stimulante.

- Je veux bien te croire... Et comment vous vous êtes quittés?

- Il m'a déposée ici le lundi matin; on s'était mits d'accords pour ne pas transformer cette journée en psychose relationelle. Et, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

Ange la gratifie d'un sourire compréhensif, sentant poindre le "mais" que Bones n'ose pas formuler toute seule:

- Jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus résister à l'envie de vous re-sauter dessus, c'est ça?

Elle acquiese, pensive:

- Un soir, un peu plus de deux semaines après que ... Nous étions... en train de compulser nos notes dans mon bureau. Il était tard. Nous étions assis sur le canapé, et... à un moment donné il s'est penché vers moi. Il m'a demandé si j'avais changé de parfum. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre il m'a embrassée. Après quoi il s'est excusé en préconisant de se concentrer sur notre travail.

Encore une fois, Angela ne parvient pas à s'empecher de finir l'histoire à sa place avec malice:

- Mais vous avez envoyé valser vos notes dans la minute qui a suivi?! Qui a initié? Je sais ma chérie, je suis trop exigente. Mais tu te doutais que je serais avide de détails dès que tu commencerais à me raconter tout ça.

Bones sourit. Seigneur oui, elle le savait. Mais décrire l'acte en lui même la mettait bien moins dans l'embarras que l'évocation du sens de cet acte.

- J'ai jetté nos notes.

- Tu t'es jettée sur lui?!

- Je me suis assise sur ses genoux.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as chevauché comme un pur sang.

- Ange!!

L'échange s'étant fait du tac-au-tac, elle ne trouve rien de plus à dire pour rendre compte de son indignation. Une indignation toute relative puisqu'elle est sur le point d'éclater de rire. Mais elle est néanmoins genée de l'évocation crûe de ses actes, surtout parce que la définition donnée correspond d'avantage à la verité que sa propre version.

- Comment il a réagit?

- Il a dit "Merci Seigneur".

Ce à quoi Ange donne un sourire équivoque:

- Tu te rends compte de la torture qu'il a dû vivre pour essayer de se contrôler, encore une fois?!

- Moi aussi je devais me contrôler!!

- Ma chérie, c'est un homme. Un homme qui est fou de toi depuis deux ans. Ne nie pas. Tu crois que ça a échappé au regard de qui que ce soit? Il y a des jours où on pariait sur la possibilité que vous finissiez par le faire sur la première table d'autopsie à disposition.

Brennan semble surprise, pour ne pas dire choquée, qu'on ait pu parier sur une possible relation entre elle et Booth alors que l'eventualité constitue pour elle un casse-tête sans nom. Aussi Angela s'empresse de relancer l'échange afin de la sortir de sa torpeur:

- Bref; ensuite? Vous vous êtes encore dit que ça n'était pas important, c'est ça?

Elle acquiese:

- Nous avons, décidé de mettre en pratique ta théorie de "l'amitié à deux vitesses".

Angela lève les yeux au ciel, se promettant de ne plus jamais partager ses théories vaseuses si elles doivent mettre en péril l'avenir sentimental de sa meilleure amie, qui elle le sait, compte sur elle pour lui fournir les conseils relationnels lui permettant de donner l'illusion d'être un être humain doté de toute sa sensibilité.

- Cette théorie est ridicule. J'aurais mieux fait de me couper la langue le jour où je t'ai parlé de ça. L'amitié à deux vitesses ne s'applique pas à toi et Booth, vous êtes amoureux!! Coucher ensemble une fois tous les mois quand on a rien de mieux à faire ou parce qu'on est incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, c'est indigne de vous!!

Bones soupire. Elle même s'était déjà interrogée sur la validité de cette théorie, mais jusqu'au jour précédent elle y avait trouvé son compte. Pas d'engagement, pas d'inquiétude. Tout avait changé depuis:

- Hier soir, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, dormi ensemble. Comme si...

- ... Vous étiez un vrai couple? Et? C'était comment?

- C'était parfait.

Un aveu simple, digne. Pourquoi s'amuser à nier? Angela le verrait de toute façon. S'attendant à une nouvelle réaction éclaire, Bones est surprise de voir son amie rester silencieuse, visiblement émue. Elle l'apostrophe:

- Ange? Ca va?

- Tu viens de faire de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, Brennan. Toi et Booth... C'est merveilleux. Applique les consignes de Gordon, je t'en prie. Et, oh! Oui!! Va parler de tout ça à Cam pour voir comment elle va réagir.

- Ange...

- Quoi?!! Il est à toi maintenant!! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si elle a recommencé à coucher avec lui en arrivant ici, c'était pour l'empêcher de te sauter dessus. Il faut toujours qu'une garce vienne empêcher les amants prédestinés de finir ensemble. Mais au final... l'amour triomphe!! La preuve!!

Bones roule les yeux; elle semble fatiguée. Presque sur le point de craquer, de se laisser aller à accepter l'inéluctable. Mais combattante dans l'âme, elle tient tout de même à tenter de gagner cette ultime bataille contre sa meilleure amie:

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Tu le sais. Tout ce qui a constitué notre relation jusqu'ici est confus et doit être mit au clair, certes. Mais nous ne sommes pas, ensemble.

C'est au tour d'Angela de soupirer devant tant d'entêtement. Elle s'attend à devoir livrer un combat long et exténuant lorsqu'elle lui lance; comme un ultimatum:

- Ma chérie, ecoute. Tu m'as dit toi même que Monty vous avait demandé d'assumer vos sentiments. Il est temps de le faire. Tu ne vois pas?? Vous vivez comme un simulacre de couple et vous vous interdisez d'accepter le fait que vous en avez envie. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi perdre votre temps comme ça alors que vous pourriez être tellement heureux?!

Extenuée, elle capitule:

- Jai peur Ange. Il a peur. On s'est à peine parlés en quittant le cabinet de Gordon.

Angela enfonce le clou. Elle sait que c'est maintenant ou jamais si elle veut lui faire prendre la bonne décision:

- Peur de quoi? D'être heureux ensemble? D'avoir trouvé la personne qui partagera votre vie?

- Peur que ça ne marche pas. Peur que le FBI et plus particulièrement Cullen décide que méler vie affective et vie professionelle n'est pas une solution adéquat. Peur de perdre ce qu'on a passé deux ans à construire.

Se sachant proche du but, elle la gratifie d'un sourire compatissant. Et lance son dernier missile.

- Tu ne penses pas que le risque en vaut la peine? C'est Booth. Pas n'importe quel taré rencontré hier, ou même Sully. Toi et Booth, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, comme des legos. Vous adorez vous disputer, apparement sexuellement c'est génial et... ne t'enfuis pas quand je t'aurai dit ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais... vos enfants vont être canons, ténébreux avec des QI de génies. Ils vont controler le monde. Sérieusement.

La dernière remarque rend à Bones son sourire perdu; mais elle n'en imprime pas moins le contenu de sa reflexion:

- Tu es impossible Ange...

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisie pour meilleure amie, mmh?

Elles se sourient en silence un instant. Puis Angela saisit l'opportunité pour apporter sa propre conclusion à la conversation:

- Je veux que tu réflechisses bien ma chérie. Vraiment, regarde au fond de ton coeur. C'est plus fort que la dopamine et toutes ces conneries. L'amour est vrai, et il est là. Tu n'as qu'à le regarder, et tu verras ce que je veux dire.

Bones acquiese, les yeux dans le vague. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime et tout semble plus déroutant que les habituelles reflexions scientifiques où tout est défini, reconnaissable. Ici elle avance en terrain inconnu. Mais les images du soir précédent lui revenant, elle se rend compte qu'un besoin plus fort que la raison la boulverse. Elle essaie de mettre une définition dessus et n'y vois que les mots trouvés par Angela. Rien d'autre ne semble convenir. Aussi se lève-t-elle soudainement, attrapant sa veste avant de courir vers la sortie de son bureau. Suivie du regard par une Angela à la fois surprise et soulagée.

- Ma chérie, où tu vas?!!

Elle pose la question, mais elle le sait. Et cette idée ne peut que la faire sourire.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIVRE...**

**Meuh moui vous savez où elle va. **


	8. What's gotta be, gotta be

_**Alooooooors, désolée, j'avais promis jeudi, mais il se trouve que jeudi a été ma journée la plus chargée de la semaine entre les allées et venues à la gare et les interviews de footeux en sueur post-entrainements (bon ça c'est la partie agréable hum...). En plus de ça, mon ordi a un trojan, ce qui fait qu'il va falloir le reformater, donc je profite de cette soirée passée chez mon frère pour vous écrire directement ce chapitre, et je l'espère, vous le poster avant de devoir repartir. Au pîre des cas, il sera en deux parties... De toute façon, il est syntaxiquement découpé en deux parties; même trois hum... BREEEEF!!! Vous verrez ;) Merciiii encore pour toutes vos adorables reviews, il y en a surement que je n'ai pas pu lire encore tiens... Je vais aller sur le site. Mais avant! Place à l'écriture en direct live.**_

**What do we do now? Chapter 8, "What's gotta be, gotta be"**

* * *

Est-ce qu'elle a jamais été aussi impulsive? Aussi peu réfléchie? Alors qu'elle court dans les couloirs du J. Edgar Hoover Building, elle en doute fortement. Mais cela lui est égal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne prend pas en compte la logique, les faits, la verité. Elle ne fait que suivre son instinct. Elle qui avait passé les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler à chercher en vain une manière de faire confiance à ce que Booth appelait son "6e sens", était tout simplement portée par lui à cet instant. Est-ce que ça peut être aussi simple? Aussi évident? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas terrifiée? Pourquoi est-ce que je cours si vite? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans sa tête, et là encore -pour la première fois- elle se fiche de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Déboulant dans son bureau comme si elle devait ne plus jamais le revoir, elle semble donner à Booth de véritables sueurs froides. Il sursaute d'abord, surprit par le bruit. Puis la voyant, essoufflée, le regard visiblement perdu, il craint le pire.

- Booth...

Prenant un court instant pour se calmer, elle referme la porte, puis avance vers son bureau. Le trouble de son partenaire étant loin de lui échapper, elle lui offre le sourire qu'il espérait. Puis:

- Promets moi de ne pas parler jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé.

Il acquiese, en silence. Rassuré, mais néanmoins dans une telle expectative qu'il ne parvient pas à réprimer un léger tremblement... Lui. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait tremblé, pas même lorsqu'il tenait en joue des "clients" de haut vol. Et le voila aujourd'hui paralysée par cette femme, fine, fragile... Mais détenant sur lui plus de pouvoir que quiconque auparavant. Ce qu'il réalise d'autant plus lorsqu'une fois assise face à lui, elle lâche une bombe. Calme, méthodique.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, d'accord? Vraiment. Sérotonie et Dopamine mis à part, je t'aime.

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte par l'étonnement, il a envie de... de tout. Il ne sait même pas de quoi exactement, il a simplement le sentiment que cette bombe vient d'exploser en lui, provoquant des millions de sensations incroyables, inédites. La satisfaction d'obtenir ce qu'il attendait? La sensation d'avoir terminé, accompli ce pourquoi il était fait? Le pardon accordé par le Seigneur? Tout lui semble devenir logique. Beau. Mais il sait que le meilleur reste à venir. Elle lui a demandé d'attendre, il est prêt à attendre un siècle pour l'entendre répéter ces choses.

- Je n'ai pas peur. En fait je suis... surprise de trouver ça aussi simple. Aussi évident. Comme un fait scientifique -Je t'aime.

Elle sourit d'un sourire s'emplissant soudain de larmes, peine à trouver la formule adequat -du moins le pense-t-elle- et joue maladroitement avec la plaque de son collègue. La voyant s'agiter, il se permet une légère entorse à leur contrat, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. La rassurant à son tour par un murmure:

- Shh bébé, ne pleure pas.

Elle acquiese, lui offrant le même sourire radieux. Puis reniflant, elle reprend. Cherchant ses mots dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il représente rééllement pour elle.

- Quand mon père... Quand il m'a menottée à ce banc, il m'a dit de m'accrocher à la personne en qui j'aurai le plus confiance. Il me l'a dit parce qu'il savait que c'était toi. C'était toi. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il a comprit qu'avec toi je n'aurais jamais rien à craindre.

Il resserre son étreinte, ses pouces caressant lentement le dessus de ses mains. L'enveloppant d'un regard qu'elle n'a jamais été capable de définir mais qui -elle le sait- n'était destiné qu'à elle. Un regard qui lui donne la force de continuer, de tout donner, tout dire pour la première fois.

-... Tu avais raison. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul type de famille. Ma famille c'est toi. Je n'ai pas peur... Pas peur de dépendre de toi parce que je sais que tu apportes son véritable sens à l'engagement. Tu es là. Habituellement, j'aurais dit "solide", mais Angela m'a tellement souvent fait la leçon à propos de mon vocabulaire que j'essais de le renouveler. Elle dit que "solide", ça fait language de vieille fille en quète d'un géniteur dans les années 50. Je ne sais pas exactement si elle entend par là que sociologiquement à cette période les relations de couple étaient basées sur...

Elle le voit esquisser un nouveau sourire, celui là aussi elle le connait bien. Son sourire moqueur. Celui qu'il affiche quand elle part en digression anthropologique, ou quand elle lui sort un des multiples témoignages de sa touchante naiveité concernant le genre humain -ce en dépit de son incroyable intelligence. Aussi pour la première fois décide-t-elle d'abdiquer, et... d'abréger:

- Pardon. Ce que je voulais te dire, dans.. toute ma maladresse d'inadaptée sociale, c'est qu'avant de te connaitre je refusais de faire confiance. D'où... mon inadaptation sociale j'imagine. J'ai étudié les comportements humains dans leur globalité pour m'éloigner de leur effet. J'ai catalogué, analysé les sentiments pour les mettre dans des cases définies, scientifiques, totalement éloignées de ma personne. J'ai voulu quantifier l'abandon de mes parents pour le dédramatiser. Et en faisant ça, je me suis coupée des autres. Je l'ai fait sciamment, et je ne le regrette pas. Ca me permet d'avoir un regard plus clair sur les choses. Mais... avec toi je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'éloigner, d'analyser. Biensur j'ai essayé, au début. J'ai tenté de te coller l'étiquette de mâle alpha, qui il faut le dire, te va très bien. Mais ça n'a jamais pu correspondre à ton attitude envers moi, ton attention, ta présence, ta prévenance. L'idée de domination était complétement éloignée de ces concepts, et j'ai fini par ne plus chercher à te mettre dans une case. Je t'ai laissé en dehors, à ma portée. Je t'ai laissé me rendre une partie de ce que j'avais perdu. Je t'ai laissé me rendre dépendante de toi.

Elle marque une pause, afin qu'il prenne en compte la teneur des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Voyant son air grave, elle ne doute pas un instant qu'il puisse sous estimer les sentiments, l'importance qu'elle lui porte. Puis inspirant profondément, elle reprend:

- ... Dépendante, dans le bon sens du terme. Depuis mes 15 ans, plus jamais personne ne s'était soucié de savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais. Jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui s'il m'arrive de me reveiller en pleine nuit, je sais que tu seras là pour moi. Tu es la première personne à qui je pense, si je crains pour ma vie... ou quand je fais la cuisine.

Il sourit. Petite Bones est devenue grande, elle ironise avec talent.

- ... J'ai même remit en cause ma conception du mariage. Aussi illogique que ça puisse paraitre, j'ai comprit l'importance de s'engager auprès de quelqun. Par delà le rîte social. L'importance de promettre d'être là. Comment-est-ce que j'aurais pu croire en quelquechose pareil alors que je n'ai jamais connu ça? Tu te rends compte que tu m'as redonné foi en l'être humain, Booth? Tu sais ce que tu as accompli? J'étais irrécupérable. Tu m'as transformée en femme au foyer en puissance.

Cette fois il rit, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, d'un rire franc. Il est heureux. Elle aussi rit de son nouveau cynisme, même si dans le cas présent, elle est on ne peut plus sincère. Puis, le calme revenu, elle désire conclure sur une verité plus forte, plus simple encore:

-... Pour la première fois depuis 15 ans, je n'ai plus peur. De rien. Tu es là.

Emotion changeant à mesure que le discours évolue, il reprend un air sérieux aussi rapidement qu'elle. Retrouve ce regard insaisissable qu'elle aimerait ne jamais le voir quitter, un regard terminant dans l'habituel sourire charmeur, qui l'aide à réaliser combien Angela pouvait encore avoir raison: "Regarde le, et tu comprendras." Puis reprenant ses mains, il la toise:

- Si je m'écoutais, je pense que je te demanderais de m'épouser. Mais je crois que tu seras d'accord avec moi si je te dis que c'est encore un peu tôt pour y penser.

Au tour de Bones de rire de bon coeur. Pensant néanmoins que le processus ne tardera pas à accelérer, maintenant qu'elle l'a décidé. Domination encore...

- Si on commençait petit? Je pourrais d'abord amener ma brosse à dents, et mes sous-vêtements chez toi. Dacc?

- Dacc.

Ils ont retrouvé leur malice habituelle, leurs échanges équivoques et les regards les accompagnant. Conscients que si quelquechose vient de changer entre eux, ce n'est que pour suivre la logique des évènements. D'ailleurs c'est assez évident pour que Booth trouve le moyen de faire de sa déclaration quelquechose de totalement cynique, à son image:

- Et biensur -tu dois t'en douter- je t'aime aussi. Dopamine et Sérotonine mis à part.

Une fois encore, ils se sourient. Tout leur semble évident, nouveau sans pour autant contenir la part de nouveauté assez terrifiante pour faire reculer. Une pause qui, comme souvent avant aujourd'hui, contient assez de tension pour faire court-circuiter le building, comme se plairait à le dire Angela. La première à y céder se révélant être celle qui fût autrefois la plus frileuse. Hochant la tête comme le ferait une ingénue:

- On ne peut pas... s'embrasser dans ton bureau; si?

Il grimace; pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Signifiant qu'il est redevenu totalement lui même; et secouant la tête pour lui donner une réponse négative. A regrets. Si il s'écoutait vraiment, non seulement il serait question de mariage, mais aussi de choses beaucoup, beaucoup moins bien vues par l'église dans son ensemble. L'idée le fait sourire. Elle sourit en retour, certaine de savoir à quoi il pense -à raison. Puis:

- Bien, alors je... je vais retourner au Jeffersonian et... attendre que tu ramènes ta brosse à dents et tes sous-vêtements chez moi ce soir.

Fière de son coup, elle se lève en le gratifiant d'un sourire triomphant. Puis se dirige vers la porte, lentement cette fois. Le laissant à loisir l'observer en étant sure qu'il aurait cette image en tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. Elle aimerait qu'il la retienne biensur, mais elle ignore qu'au même instant, il échaffaude des plans pour pouvoir la rejoindre avant l'heure arretée. S'imaginant déjà la rejoindre dans l'ascenseur, ou le parking, pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ne lui a pas laissé le temps de dire -Ok je devais me taire, pense-t-il. Pour qu'à son tour elle sache, ce qu'elle lui a apporté. Qu'elle sache à quel point elle lui est devenu indispensable, vitale. Finalement, la voyant s'éloigner, il décide qu'il vaut mieux laisser passer un peu de temps. Se laisser la satisfaction d'être accompli, d'avoir l'exquise sensation d'avoir trouvé. Trouvé.

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre!!!!**

**Désolée, je peux pas faire mieux ce soir, je dois partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir :'( :'( :'( Je re vite. **


	9. So worth it

**What do we do now? Final chapter.**

_**Je sais, je sais :'(. J'avais dit que j'essaierais de faire durer l'histoire beaucoup plus longtemps mais le fait est que si je prenais le risque d'étendre par delà le présent chapitre, ça gacherait tout.**_

_**Donc je vais attendre le moment propice pour commencer une sequel, qui prendra source quelques temps après la fin de cette histoire çi. Mieux vaut etre prudents. N'étant actuellement pas chez moi, je vous écrit ce chapitre en total free style depuis un gîte avignonnais où je m'efforce de faire du babysitting pour le WE. J'ignore si je pourrai poster le chapitre avant de rentrer ou pas, mais il sera écrit, c'est le principal. (Si j'ai le temps... Jai aussi prévu de relire les nouvelles de Poe que je dois réviser pour septembre hum...) Je raconte encore ma viiiiie, bref-euh.**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes les nouvelles reviews adorables, j'ai récup mon ordi seulement hier, mais j'ai pu consulter le site rapidement et je tiens vraiment à vous dire combien vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir, et donné envie de continuer cette histoire jusqu'à ce jour. Toutes mes fidèles lectrices, les nouvelles (parce que bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas ou peu de mecs qui aiment ce genre de débauche sentimentale :p) Breeeeeeef-euh bis. Il est temps de commencer, sinon je n'aurai jamais fini à temps, et ce chapitre s'annonce long. Le bouquet final :p **_

_**Disclaimer: None is mine, obvious, usual blabla. Pony play Group included in Season 3. I can hardly wait. (Je ne spoile personne lol) **_

* * *

J'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais restée? Rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Mais peut-être qu'il... Non. Rien.

Visiblement torturée par son entrée et sa sortie théatrale au J. Edgar Hoover Building quelques heures plus tôt, Bones a le sentiment d'avoir joué sa vie sur un coup de poker. Elle qui considérait le jeu comme une suite logique et prévisible... Quoi de plus ironique que de se penser victime du hasard, de la chance. Ou serait-ce... des possibilités? C'est sans doute cela qui l'effraie le plus, les possibilités. Pourtant, j'ai dit à Booth que je n'avais plus peur de rien... C'est vrai, je n'ai plus peur. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ait eu peur. Il n'a pas parlé. Il n'a pas réagit, pense-t-elle avec dépit.

Mais elle a tort.

Il n'aurait pas pu réagir d'avantage. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si elle était restée? Rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Totalement absorbée par les paroles prononcées par Bones, Booth s'est permis de quitter son bureau sans la moindre raison, sinon la retrouver. En plein milieu de l'après midi, en plein milieu de leur nouvelle affaire. Son air affairé ne permettant à personne de soupçonner son manque de professionalisme -comme souvent.

- On peut s'embrasser dans _ton_ bureau, on est bien d'accords?

Une entrée si précipitée qu'il fait sursauter Bones. Satisfait du résultat, il sourit. Non pas qu'il ait eu envie de lui "rendre" l'effet obtenu sur lui plus tôt; mais... si, peut-être un peu. Une simple envie de provoquer en elle un certain émoi -aussi relatif soit-il. Domination, encore et toujours.

Satisfaction de courte durée, lorsqu'il la voit se relever dans son fauteuil avec un sérieux quasi castrateur, sourcil relevé:

- Est-ce que tu sous entends que _mon_ bureau n'est pas un lieu aussi professionel que _ton_ bureau?

Il grimace. Quoi?? pense-t-il.

- Uh... Bones. On a fait l'amour dans ton bureau.

Amusée qu'il se braque, elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de faire un léger signe de tête en direction de la plate-forme. Souriante -ce qui ne manque pas de le rassurer, même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Ton équipe de fouines n'était pas en train de nous regarder.

Il se tourne. En effet, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la précipitation avec laquelle il était entré n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller l'interet de Hodgins et Angela. Disons surtout d'Angela. Nul besoin de donner une description plus détaillée de l'état dans lequel elle peut se trouver aux vues des evènements sur le point de prendre place.

Mais ce qui lui reste en tête sont d'avantage les mots de Bones, que les accès de folie romantique de Angie. Et certainement un désir de commencer à argumenter à propos du moindre écart, de la moindre faille ironisante dans leur collaboration devenue... totalement équivoque.

- Alors maintenant, c'est _mon _équipe de fouines?!

- Je fais parti de ton équipe de fouines, Booth.

Il sourit. Comment faire autrement? Elle vient de désamorçer la situation en un clin d'oeil, et comment? En réussissant à l'attendrir. Il l'avait toujours trouvé extrèmement attendrissante, vraie. Un charme rare. Mais jamais jusque là elle n'avait osé le prendre par la douceur, en acceptant de le laisser la dominer. Non, pas la dominer. La protéger. Elle vient de lui faire comprendre avec encore plus de clarté que précédemment, avec... un exemple type de ce qu'ils seront amenés à partager -en mélant leurs vies privées et professionelles- qu'elle est prête à lui faire confiance.

- Seigneur... je t'aime, tu sais.

Elle hausse un sourcil:

- Pourquoi "Seigneur", comme si c'était une malédiction? Tu regrettes de m'aimer?

Un autre exemple du pouvoir qu'elle parvient à exercer sur lui en agissant avec autant de naiveté. Nouveau sourire, nouvel argument:

- Naaan Bones. "Seigneur", est une interjection dans le cas présent. Ca veut dire "Bon sang, si tu savais comme je t'aime".

Il marque une pause, grimaçant. Eveillant biensur, l'interet de Bones:

- Quoi?

Effectuant la même série de mimiques que lorsqu'il vient de réaliser quelquechose de primordial -secouant la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de souffler- il entreprend de répondre avec une sincérité déconcertante:

- Wow, je viens de réaliser que je n'avais plus dit à une femme que je l'aimais depuis Rebbecca.

Ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre Bones:

- Toi?? Je pensais que tu étais le coeur et moi le cerveau!! Tu ne l'as jamais dit à Cam?

Il secoue la tête négativement.

- Ni à Tessa?

Encore une fois il répond par la négative, agrémentant le tout d'une petite grimace puérile et prétenduement embarrassée. Ce qui donne à Brennan un sourire plus radieux que jamais -cynique aussi:

- Alors ça veut dire que je suis spéciale; mmh?!

Lui offrant un de ses sourires charmeurs les plus élaborés, il avance vers son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur son bord, tout près d'elle. Cynique lui aussi. Toujours désireux d'allier verité et second degrès -un moyen de dédramatiser encore une fois:

- Tu n'as pas idée...

Elle grimaçe à son tour, fronçant le nez avec malice:

- J'ai l'impression qu'un peu de cynisme s'est glissé dans tes paroles.

- Non, rien que de l'amour.

Ils marquent une pause, se souriant. Conscients de l'importance du moment. Ils plaisantent, comme en toute circonstance; mais une verité indéniable est désormais partagée. Un changement de taille qu'ils se savent prêts à affronter tant il leur semble simple. Logique. Comme l'avait dit Bones plus tôt.

Puis, l'idée amenant Booth à une réflexion plus profonde, il redevient sérieux. Le regard perdu derrière sa partenaire:

- ... Tu sais, Gordon avait raison. Je suis mort de peur moi aussi. Terrifié.

Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais il l'arrête:

- Est-ce qu'on peut refaire tout le "Chut, pas tant que je n'ai pas fini", comme tout à l'heure?

Elle acquiese et il remarque alors qu'elle le boit du regard. Pas comme s'il était question de sexe ou d'un interet physique, non. Elle le regarde comme s'il n'y avait que lui. Et ça le rend fou. Fou et d'autant plus determiné à lui offrir à son tour une tirade digne de ce nom.

- ... Quand j'ai proposé à Rebbecca de m'épouser, je ne m'étais jamais dit qu'elle refuserait. Quand elle l'a fait j'ai souffert, mais... il y avait cette impression, tu sais, "Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux." Si je voulais l'épouser, c'était manifestement pour Parker et rien de plus. Mais, le rejet en soi m'a rendu méfiant vis à vis des réactions que je pourrais provoquer en étant trop pressant. Ca m'a apprit à me retenir, juste par peur de tout foutre en l'air avec quelqun... que je voudrais vraiment.

Elle sourit. Attendrie. Il avait craint de la faire reculer en lui avouant qu'il considérait sérieusement l'engagement avec elle, mais sa réaction lui donne le courage d'aller plus loin:

- ... Quand je t'ai rencontré, avec ta phobie de l'engagement, de valeurs familiales... J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas me laisser tomber amoureux de toi parce que je finirais dans la même situation qu'avec Rebbecca. Egoistement, je ne voulais plus subir ça. Mais quand j'ai commencé à te connaitre, à savoir pourquoi tu rejettais tout en bloc; j'ai eu envie de te protéger. Je voulais te montrer que tu pouvais faire confiance, qu'il y avait toujours quelqun sur qui compter. Evidemment, ce quelqun devait être moi, préférablement.

Il termine sa phrase sur un petit sourire qui la conduit instinctivement à lui caresser la joue. Il prend finalement sa main et la tient contre ses lèvres une seconde avant de reprendre:

- ... Quand je t'ai prise pour Rebbecca au début, j'avais complètement tort. Je pensais que tu voulais prouver que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour exister, que tu voulais mettre en place une espèce d'experimentation scientifique sur l'auto-suffisance de la femme. Et au lieu de ça, tu avais juste peur d'être abandonnée. J'ai été d'une connerie magistrale. J'ai dû devenir un grand ennemi du féminisme sans m'en rendre compte, je ne sais pas...

Nouveaux sourires.

- ... Le pire c'est que... J'ai été soulagé que tu ne sois pas totalement hermétique aux sentiments, mais j'ai réalisé que ta peur d'être abandonnée me metterait face à un challenge encore plus compliqué. Un seul faux pas et je pouvais te faire fuir.

* * *

Au même moment sur la plate-forme, Angela ne parvient pas à reprimer son sourire excessivement satisfait. Elle observe à loisirs sa meilleure amie en train de vivre l'un des moments clés de son existence, et elle se sent incroyablement heureuse d'être autorisée à en faire parti, même de manière abstraite.

- Seigneur, je me demande ce qu'il est en train de lui dire. Regarde là, elle rayonne!! Chéri, regarde les!!

Hodgins, après avoir déséspérement tenté de la tempérer, s'est finalement décidé à la laisser profiter du spectacle. Relativisant tout de même avec tout le cynisme possible; penché au dessus de son microscope:

- Ange, laisse les. Brennan te dira tout après de toute façon.

Angela grimaçe:

- Tu ne comprends pas! Gordon leur a dit d'assumer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre!! Ils sont en train de le faire!! C'est comme regarder un soap à la télé, sauf que l'écran est une baie vitrée.

Entrée dans le labo quelques instants plus tôt, Cam a observé le couple -légitime- se livrer à leur petit argument sans les interrompre. Mais curiosité aidant, elle se décide à les interrompre:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'il y a eu une explosion thermo-nucléaire dans le bureau du Dr Brennan pour que vous y prêtiez une telle attention?

Elle regarde à son tour et voit la scène. Qu'elle ne trouve pas extraordinaire sur le moment: Booth assis sur le bord du bureau de Bones, en train de lui parler avec un interet visible. Sa conclusion est immédiate, travail.

- Booth est là. Et alors?

Mais c'est sans compter sur Hodgins, qui profite de l'occasion pour couper l'herbe sous le pieds de sa future-épouse et lancer le missile lui même -avant qu'elle ne sorte une enormité pleine de sincérité mais totalement innapropriée:

- Angela est extatique parce il paraitrait qu'ils -je cite- "assument enfin leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre".

Cam grimace. Impossible de lire le contenu de sa reaction, sinon en y detectant une pointe d'incrédulité et une once de crainte.

- Certainement.

Ce sur quoi elle entreprend de quitter la plate-forme, se rendant dans son bureau, sans manquer cela dit, de jeter un coup d'oeil chez sa rivale.

* * *

Sa rivale buvant toujours les paroles de Booth, qui vient d'eteindre son portable après qu'il ait sonné pour la troisième fois:

- ... Quand Sully m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne te laissais pas aimer, je lui ai répondu que tu avais besoin de donner ta confiance et que ça prenait du temps. Ce à quoi il a répondu "Est-ce que toi tu as sa confiance?". Je me suis surprit en train de lui répondre oui, sans hésiter. J'ai comprit que si je ne t'avais pas fait peur jusque là c'est parce que je n'avais pas essayé de t'étouffer avec mes sentiments. Alors que je t'aimais. Je retenais tellement mes sentiments, et ça fonctionnait si bien... que je ne voyais rien de mieux à faire. C'était devenu une habitude. Et tu étais là. Ne pas t'avoir, je pouvais le supporter, parce que... d'une certaine manière tu étais quand même à moi. Plus qu'à Sully ou un autre. Je le savais. Mais quand on a commencé à... J'ai réalisé que je pourrais pas m'accomoder de simples relations physiques. Mais ça semblait te convenir et, je voulais à tout prix éviter de te faire peur avec mes... attentes. Alors...

Il s'arrête. Il a l'impression d'avoir ouvert son âme, de s'être vidé de son essence. Elle n'ignore plus rien de ce qu'il a pu ressentir durant ces deux dernières années. Et il comprit la satisfaction qu'elle a pu ressentir en lui avouant tout. La libération.

Elle lui sourit toujours, de son sourire attendri, transi d'un amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus irrationnel, mais qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde contre les plus incroyables des verités. Puis, en signe d'approbation de tout ce qui venait de se dire, elle improvise un geste tendre. Sa main posée sur la cuisse de Booth, elle fait glisser son pouce avec une retenue touchante. Silencieuse, pensive même. Une fois encore il comprend qu'il ne pourrait pas éspérer trouver quelqun de plus extraordinaire, de plus surprenant.

- Tu sais... on pourrait peut-être accélerer un peu le processus et peut-être, considérer le mariage, mmh? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je ne dis pas, demande ou quoi que ce soit, juste... considérer.

Décidée à le faire tourner en bourrique, elle se lève, et passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle lui offre un charmant sourire ingénu:

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me faire peur avec tes... attentes?!

Stratagème efficace, il grimace. Surprit. Mais se détend lorsqu'il voit qu'elle continue de sourire, avec beaucoup d'amusement cette fois:

- Je plaisante Booth.

A son tour de sourire, ironique:

- Hey, tu deviens douée. Je me suis complètement laissé avoir.

Satisfaite, elle laisse s'écouler un instant dans le silence, lui carressant la nuque. Puis avec d'avantage de sérieux:

- J'ai des idées... bizarres, en ce moment. Je me demande comment seraient nos enfants, ce qu'ils feraient comme métiers. Si tu prefèrerais qu'on reste vivre à D.C. ou bien qu'on achète une maison à l'extérieur de la ville. Des questions qui sont la réponse typique donnée à l'impératif génétique de reproduction, mais qui prennent un sens beaucoup moins évident, beaucoup moins... scientifique.

Il sourit, resserrant son étreinte avec possessivité:

- Moins scientifique parce que tu n'observes pas. Tu y prends part.

- La différence entre être le coeur et être le cerveau, mmh?

Il acquiese, visiblement heureux. Elle reste cependant très sérieuse, un vrai désir de sincerité:

- J'ai beaucoup apprit avec toi, tu sais.

Il se rengorge avec excès, comique:

- Très fier d'avoir pu apprendre quelquechose au grand Dr Brennan.

Souriant en fermant les yeux, elle se penche vers lui; murmurant contre ses lèvres:

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

A peine osent-ils s'embrasser qu'un enorme fracas provenant du labo les interrompt. Ils se tournent vers la source du bruit, sans pour autant se séparer. Donnant au tout une allure vaudevillesque plutôt savoureuse. Que voient-ils? Hodgins aidant Angela à se relever, observant le sol avec désolation . Il semble qu'elle soit tombée, emportant pas mal de choses dans sa chute. Booth rit:

- Il semblerait que notre public se soit laissé emporter...

Déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, il se lève et l'invite à rejoindre leurs amis, non sans ajouter une close primordiale à leur "contrat":

- On reprend ce soir, toutes tes "idées bizarres". Je te ferai part des miennes, on pourra peut-être arriver à un compromis.

Elle sourit:

- Ca m'a l'air raisonnable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la plate-forme, Angela et Hodgins sont tous deux accroupis et tentent de ranger l'immonde foutoir que la première vient de causer. Des feuilles de papier oui, mais aussi des échantillons de terre appartenant à Hodgins, et même quelques os tombés de la table d'autopsie. Biensur, Ange tente de se justifier avec... délicatesse:

- Jack est infernal, quand il vous a vus tout absorbés l'un par l'autre ça lui a fait un effet aphrodisiaque. Et comme vous le savez, cette plate-forme est totalement instable.

Hodgins fronce les sourcils, à peine surprit d'avoir été utilisé comme excuse:

- En verité, elle s'est mise à sauter dans tous les sens en applaudissant comme une attardée mentale, et elle a perdu l'équilibre en criant "Ils se sont dit je taime". Ce qui a conduit à ruiner 72 heures d'analyse...

Il regarde le contenu d'un tube qu'il vient de ramasser avec une désolation factice. Puis il l'embrasse, observé par un Booth et une Angela dégoutés.

- Jack, ne m'embrasse plus avec cette bouche. Tu es prévenu.

Puis, passant rapidement au sujet brulant de la journée, elle se retourne vers le couple prit en flagrant délit -relatif:

- Alors??

Bones et Booth se regardent comme ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient sous le feu des questions de Gordon. Puis ils grimaçent en choeur, pour appuyer l'insignifiance prétendue du moment. Angela lève les yeux au ciel:

- C'est pas vrai!! Vous voyez à quel point je suis hystérique?? Mon sale traitre de futur mari vous a exposé la situation dans les moindres détails. J'aurais pu me tuer par bonheur pour vous!! Alors un peu de pitié s'il vous plait!!

Bones regarde Booth, puis, maladroitement -comme à son habitude:

- En fait, nous avons parlé de mariage, et de bébés.

Pause. Angela semble rééllement avoir été mise sur pause. La bouche entrouverte, le regard plongé dans le vide, elle reste muette. Tous s'attendent à des hurlements. Hodgins le premier:

- Brennan, tu penses vraiment lui avoir dit ce qu'il fallait pour lui éviter une nouvelle crise d'hystérie??

Booth acquiese:

- Je dois avouer que pour une fois, il a raison.

Mais Angela reste silencieuse. Brennan, culpabilisant, essaie de la sortir de son état quasi hypnothique:

- Ange? Ca va? Tu sais quand je dis mariage et bébés, c'est juste comme ça... Pas de...

Mais le fauve se reveille, et parle à la vitesse de la lumière:

- Shh, ma chérie écoute. Ce sera comme la Mélodie du Bonheur. On va se marier en même temps -on ne portera pas les mêmes robes, ça fait trop cliché. On tombera enceintes en même temps -pour se prêter nos vêtements de grossesse. Et le dimanche, on ira tous pique-niquer au parc et faire de la balançoire avec de la musique et des vendeurs de hot-dogs!!

C'est au tour des autres de rester muets. Une nouvelle fois, Angela se rebelle:

- Oh ca va... J'ai bien le droit de fantasmer sur nos parfaites petites familles, non? On passe nos journées plantés au dessus de cadavres. Un peu de lyrisme ne fait de mal à personne.

Au même moment, Cam arrive. Alarmée par le bruit, certes, mais ayant préféré observer la scene de loin elle n'a pu s'empecher de rejoindre la plate-forme lorsqu'elle a suspecté la possible veracité des délires romantiques d'Angela. Non pas qu'elle ait envie de jouer la méchante fille, jalouse de l'interet porté par le héros envers l'héroine. Non... Elle est simplement curieuse. Et peut-être un peu irritée, certes. Mais juste un peu.

Puis surtout surprise lorsqu'elle voit le carnage, les quatres accroupis au milieu d'une pile de n'importe quoi. Aussi prend-elle son role de patron à coeur, puisqu'elle les interroge sans ménagement, sourcil froncé:

- Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer?

C'est Booth qui se lève en premier; faisant lui aussi preuve d'une maladresse qui -contrairement à Brennan- n'est pourtant pas un trait de sa personnalité:

- Uh, hey, Cam! On était, tu sais... en train de sauter et de jeter des trucs par terre. Normal.

Elle grimaçe, à la fois incrédule et amusée. Elle deteste ce coté charmeur qu'il possède et qui fait mouche à tous les coups. Non en verité elle adore ce coté charmeur. Mais Angela la tire de cette reflexion en se levant à son tour, bien décidée à ne pas l'épargner:

- En fait, nous étions en train de discuter de la possibilité de tomber enceinte en même temps. Brennan et moi. Vous savez... Moi de Jack, et Brennan de Booth.

Elle les pointe du doigt en parlant, appuyant bien sur chaque mot prononcé avec une exaggeration telle que même Bones hausse les sourcils. Mais fière d'elle, elle continue:

- Parce qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Complètement.

Continuant son numéro, elle sent les regards mortels qu'elle vient de recevoir mais ça lui est égal. Un silence incomfortablel s'en suit, mais avant qu'elle puisse reprendre pour un troisième round, Hodgins l'attrape par les épaules et la tire vers la sortie:

- Ok, on va... prendre notre pause, uh... café. Dis aurevoir Ange.

Elle essaie de protester mais Hodgins est trop rapide pour elle. Après cela, Cam se retrouve seule avec Bones et Booth, creeant de nouveau un silence pour le moins incomfortable. Auquel cette fois, Bones elle même tente de mettre fin, avec tout le ... talent, qu'on lui connait:

- Quand elle dit "enceinte", ça ne veut pas dire "maintenant". Je veux dire, nous venons juste de nous mettre d'accord sur notre besoin mutuel d'interaction emotionelle alors, ça nous donne le temps d'y... penser.

Elle hésite de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle voit Booth devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Voyant tout cela, Cam ne parvient pas à masquer son amusement, même si l'irritation demeure:

- Je vois.

Un nouveau silence. Et une nouvelle tentative:

- En fait, si nous décidons de...

Tentative avortée par Booth, qui à son tour, la tire vers la sortie:

- Ok Bones, je crois que le principal a été comprit. Dis moi, tu n'avais pas une espèce de géant du moyen-age à analyser pour la semaine prochaine?

Se laissant mener jusqu'au bas des escaliers, elle tente de comprendre ce qu'il fait:

- Je.. J'ai encore toutes nos notes à compulser, je pensais m'occuper de ce cas après pour...

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu t'occupes du moyen-ageux maintenant; tu ramènes nos notes à la maison. Comme ça tu seras rentrée assez tôt pour qu'on puisse dîner, et on pourra s'occuper de ces notes devant un film. D'ailleurs, ce soir tu peux choisir.

En disant ça, position de force aidant, il se sent de ponctuer sa phrase d'une petite tape sur son postérieur, ce à quoi elle réplique en souriant:

- Arrête, j'ai horreur de ça.

Il lui sourit à son tour, ayant déjà oublié qu'il essaie de la faire partir:

- Si tu adores. Aller, va travailler. Ah et pour ce soir, ne choisis pas un film gonflant s'il te plait.

Elle s'en va, satisfaite. Ne cherchant pas plus que ça à comprendre. Une première. Et une preuve de son amour irrationellement passionné pour Booth. Qui attend patiemment qu'elle ne soit plus en vue pour tourner son attention vers Cam. Visiblement gené, et désolé:

- Ecoute Cam, quand je... quand je t'ai dit que je ne pensais pas que méler vie privée et vie professionelle était une bonne idée. Je le pensais sincèrement.

Elle croise les bras, toujours en haut de la plate-forme, alors que lui se trouve en bas.

- Je sais Seeley. Je comprends.

Il acquiese avec incertitude. Biensur qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, mais...

Descendant les quelques marches la séparant de lui, elle le regarde avec interet, puis avant de le quitter pour rejoindre son propre bureau:

- Sois prudent. Même si tu es convaincu qu'elle vaut la peine de prendre de tels risques.

Il la regarde partir, sa machoire se contractant et se décontractant de nouveau. Puis, son regard change de direction et se focalise sur Bones, penchée au dessus d'une boite pleine d'ossements. Elle se mordille la levre inférieur, concentrée. Il sourit. Oui elle en vaut définitivement la peine.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!! ****Purée, je l'ai fini d'une traite lol **

**Je sais, sadique 'til the end; mais... Je ne veux pas abîmer l'histoire lol**

**Je pense que la fin la plus juste se trouve ici. Et puis l'histoire était à propos de la necessité pour eux d'assumer leurs sentiments; c'est fait. :p Pour le reste... Je verrai ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Ou bien j'attendrai la saison 3 pour baser mes élucubrations sur des évènements de la série :p**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lue, et promis je reviens vite. **


End file.
